


Sie Jagen die Schatten Weg***

by chigaheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Isabel and Eren are Related, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person, Slow Build, Special Abilities, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigaheichou/pseuds/chigaheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is desperate, in hiding and on the run after escaping a shady group determined to exploit his rare ability to heal others. His only lifeline-the ability to communicate telepathically with with his sister-has been severed , leaving him alone and vulnerable.</p><p>Enlisted to bring Eren home is Levi , ruthless member of the FWS (freedom wing scouts). He is unprepared for his reaction to this wounded, broken boy , and he's fiercely determined to protect him from the one's who sought to destroy him. In Levi, the man with impossibly cold eyes, he finds a safe haven, and for the first time...hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ***PROLOGUE***

Kenny Ackerman was rich-as-fuck. Literally. It was said that he had more money than God.  
He had connections beyond anyone's imagining. His life was so immersed in gray, he doubted any semblance of his soul remained. He had power ,wealth and information at his disposal.

 

  
  
Unfortunately, none of it meant one shit because his wife was dying and he was powerless to prevent it.

 

  
  
She'd been seen by numerous renowned physicians all over the world, had the best treatment money could buy and he had been told the same thing by every one of them.

 

  
  
" _There is nothing further to be done. She can't be saved_."

 

  
  
Fuck that!

 

  
  
He wouldn't accept that there was nothing he could do, as long as he drew breath and money made the world go 'round.

 

  
   
      

* * *

  
   
As he paced the dark confines of his library with a glass of whiskey (he'd paid a fuckton of money for), his phone rang.

 

  
Before the other party could say a word he demanded "Is he legitimate?"

 

  
   
"Indeed it appears he is." replied the caller.

 

  
  
Kenny's shoulders sagged and he impatiently listened to the man talk.

 

  
   
"He can heal any manner of illness or injury. He has been successful in all cases that have been presented. However, it is at a great risk to himself-"

 

  
   
"I don't give a fuck what happens to him!" Kenny growled, "Bring him in, I'm running out of time."

 

  
   
"I had anticipated your order sir and brought him in."

 

  
   
"What the hell are you waiting for?! Get him to my wife pronto!"

 

  
   
"Uh...sir...there was an explosion a few minutes ago and apparently he escaped?"

 

  
   
"What the fuck am I paying you twats for ?!" He thundered. "Get your ass working you idiot!"

 

  
   
"Y-yes sir!" he hastily hung up.

 

  
  
Kenny wasted no time and placed his next call. He had to find Eren Jaeger, he had to be found now.  
As soon as the call was established he bit out "I need TITAN. I don't give a damn about how much it costs. You. Get me TITAN."


	2. ***CHAPTER I***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Eren :(

Eren Jaeger drew the blanket tighter around him and huddled in the dark. He stared blankly at the star-filled sky. The mountain air was frigid and he was chilled to the bone.

 

  
  
A groan escaped him as his muscles contracted and protested, not only the cold but the weakness inflicted upon them by so much death and sickness. Pain was of no consequence to him. The things that haunted his consciousness were despair and hopelessness, and the knowledge that he would probably die from the horrors inflicted upon him.

 

  
  
And maybe he deserved it, for he wasn't able to help all who had been thrust upon him.

 

  
  
His escape had been mere chance.

 

  
  
An explosion decimated  the room he was held in and he managed to get out before anyone came by. Perhaps they had died before reaching him.

 

  
  
He felt no regret.

 

  
  
They had shown him no kindness. To them he was as good as an inanimate object, some magic wand to wave around and dispel their ailments.

 

  
  
He hated them all for it. He fucking hated them!

 

  
  
All he wanted was to see his mom again. Too bad she died and he was left with only her memory. His father was an unknown factor as far as he was concerned. The only thing he had left was his sister Isabel. She helped him hold on to his fleeing sanity.

 

  
  
They were able to communicate telepathically until they eventually lost that connection. He moped and cried like a baby at first but, as he grew older he realised that it was a necessary precaution to keep the other safe.

 

  
  
He was starving, but the mere thought of food made his stomach twist into knots. He drank water from nearby streams  frequently to keep his strength up. He simply couldn't die. Not yet anyway. He still had a sister to protect.

 

  
  
Quietly he turned over, rearranging the blanket in the fruitless hope he'd somehow find greater warmth. Sooner or later he'd have to reach out for his sister's mind but if he did she would see the awful state he was in. Isabel would come. She would put herself in grave danger. He couldn't bear that.

 

  
  
_Fuck...Someone please save me. I-I just want to see Isabel once more. Please..._

 

  
  
Unwanted tears slid down Eren's cheeks, briefly warming his skin until the chilly air turned them to ice. He angrily scrubbed them away and hunched lower, furious with himself for allowing despair to cloud his judgement.

 

  
  
He was stronger than this. He'd be strong again. He just needed time to recover from his ordeal.

 

  
  
A distant sound froze him to the bone. He went so still that his heartbeat sounded like a hundred galloping horses in the night. He clutched the blanket to his chest in an attempt to quell the noise and gazed into the thick blanket of the night.

 

  
  
Someone was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to point out any grammar mistakes i made. I would like to hear your thoughts on my fic. I apologise for the depressing chapter. There will be more chapters like this and expect Levi and some OC's in the next one.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You For Reading.  
> ~c.heichou~*~


	3. ***CHAPTER II***

Levi knew they were close. They were close to catching up on Eren for days now, but somehow she eluded their grasp each time they got too close.

 

  
  
With an irritated sigh he adjusted his infrared goggles and scanned the area around in search of a heat signature. There were smaller shapes. Animals. Even a larger shape that could've been an elk or deer. Nothing resembling a human shape though.

 

  
  
He had given his men orders for strict radio silence because after all, they weren't the only one's who sought Eren. He was determined to  get to her first. His instincts told him to catch up to her before dawn. He felt a slight trickle of apprehension and squashed it. He did not fear confrontation. He was a tad worried because he "feared" for her safety.

 

  
  
In fact he'd savour killing the sons-of-bitches who'd made Eren and Isabel's life hell for the past year. Beside him, Erd his right hand, melted into the dark a few feet away.

 

  
  
Levi continued a path further up the mountain. There were any number of nooks and crannies a small woman could hide in, and so he scanned the area carefully, looking for any heat source.

 

  
  
_Where are you Eren? Just show the fuck up already! I can fucking feel you!_

 

  
  
And it was true. There was a distant prickle. The same awareness he'd felt when he saw her on the surveillance footage. The last time anyone had seen her before she disappeared.

 

  
  
Since that time, he'd tracked her movements with uncanny accuracy. He and his men hadn't left a stone unturned in their search for her.

 

  
  
It had taken weeks but now they were following a lead into the Maria mountain range and Levi was sure that they were close.

 

  
  
He paused when he heard a noise in the distance. He turned, scanning the area, and then he saw the infrared images of men he knew weren't his, moving steadily through the trees.

 

  
  
_FUCK IT!_

 

  
  
Where the hell was Eren?!

 

  
  
Levi could feel his patience wearing thinner than it already was. If this was one of his usual missions he would  cut loose, kill all the motherfuckers and leave without a second glance. Eren's life was on the line and so he had to curb his bloodlust.

 

  
  
He sighed internally and pulled his rifle from over his shoulder, moving stealthily in the direction of the heat signature.

 

  
  
A high pitched feminine scream caused him to freeze momentarily.

 

  
  
_It was full of despair, pain, desolation. It was the cry of someone with nothing left to lose but also a cry for help. There was also fear pres- what the actual fuck?! Am I turning into some damn poet?! Just shut the fuck up shitty-brain?!_

 

  
  
Levi ceased his mental rant when he heard another scream.

 

  
  
_Eren!!!!!_

 

  
  
He began to run as he removed the goggles to see better. As he closed in on the source of the scream, Erd fell in beside him one hundred yards ahead and they charged the remaining distance, guns up and ready.

 

  
  
They slowed upon reaching the edge of a drop off that overlooked a small valley below. The moon shone down, reflecting off the smooth rock floor.

 

  
  
Levi felt a slight trepidation when he saw Eren backed to a steep ledge overlooking the riverbed hundreds of feet below.

 

  
  
He saw her face full of grim determination and knew she would prefer to jump rather than getting captured again. The fear emanating from her was tangible, Levi could almost taste it and it tugged at his heart making him want to reject the sensation.

 

  
  
He dropped to his belly and looked through the scope of his rifle at the one closest to Eren. He fired and the man died instantly. The other two drew their guns, momentarily distracted.

 

  
  
Levi used the opportunity to run toward Eren who stood there looking terrified.

 

  
   
"Erd cover me!" he shouted and as he reached Eren she stepped backward and the rock crumbled.

 

  
  
"Shit!" Levi cursed as she fell over.

 

  
  
Trusting Erd to guard his back, Levi focused only on trying to see how far down Eren had fallen, or if the worst had happened and she'd gone the entire distance to the riverbed.

 

  
  
He dug a flashlight out of his backpack and crouched down. He pointed the light down and made a slow sweep. As he pulled it closer to the side of the cliff, the light bounced off a tattered sneaker. He yanked the light up to see Eren lying limply on an out cropping with her feet dangling over the side and slim form barely fitting the ledge. She hadn't fallen more than twenty feet though.

 

  
  
Breaking radio silence, he called for immediate assistance.

 

  
  
_Tch! How bothersome! She'd better be a-fucking-live or else!_

 

  
  
As he stood up, Erd crouched beside him, and shined his own light over the side.

 

  
  
"Auruo and Petra have our backs. Gunther and Mikasa are scrambling to get here," Erd said. "I'll lower you over with rope so you can get Eren."

 

  
  
"Are they all dead?"

 

  
  
"All dead." Erd confirmed.

 

  
  
Levi couldn't waste time lamenting the mess they'd made. Eren was the priority and they had to get the hell out of here before everything went to shit.

 

  
  
Erd took out a coil of rope and quickly fastened it around his waist. He took several steps back, dug his heels into the soil and then wrapped the extra length around an aspen. He tossed the other end to Levi.

 

  
  
Levi secured the flashlight to his leg, pointing it downward so his descent would be illuminated. Then he secured the end of the rope around his waist, yanked it to make sure it was secure and edged backward until his heels hung over the side.

 

  
  
Just before he started downward, Gunther and Mikasa hit the scene. They rushed past Petra and Auruo, who were standing watch, and each grabbed one of Levi's hands to help him over the side.

 

  
  
They held onto his wrist as he made his way down until he had sure footing and he was certain Erd could support his weight.  
  
The light bounced crazily as he made his way down.  
  
He pushed off the side of the cliff when he reached her and lowered himself until he straddled the outcropping. Immediately, he pressed two fingers to her neck, feeling for her pulse, and was reassured by the steady thud.

 

  
  
"Oi Eren. Wake up. I've come to get you out of here but I need your help."

 

  
  
When he got no response his lips tightened in frustration. At the top Mikasa and Gunther shone their lights down. He dug his feet into the side, finding purchase, and then he carefully let go of the rope to slide his arms underneath her limp body.

 

  
  
 Mentally counting to three, he hoisted her up and arranged her over one shoulder. She was surprisingly light. He held her tightly, his arms steel bands over the backs of her legs. He then held onto the rope with his free hand.

 

  
  
"Pull us up." he commanded his teammates.

 

  
  
Toe over toe, he made his way up the side as the rope inched higher. Eren was a lightweight so it wasn't too much of a problem.

 

  
  
_Let me die! Please._

 

  
  
At first he thought she'd said it aloud. It started him into stillness His toes dragged as they lifted him higher and he had to scramble to regain his footing and assist them as they pulled him and Eren the remaining way.

 

  
  
He was suddenly swamped with desolation so acute that he couldn't breathe. Pain. Fear. Regret. Hopelessness. And weariness that went soul deep.

 

  
   
He knew then that he'd heard Eren's innermost thoughts. He was feeling what she felt. And her sorrow was so great that it staggered him.

 

  
  
Memories of what she'd endured flashed through his mind until he had to close his eyes to control his reeling senses.

 

  
  
_I won't go back._

 

  
  
Her voice whispered through his mind, so broken that he felt tears prick his eyes and an unnamed emotion suffuse his heart. He had a sudden urge to below in rage and rip apart the savages who'd pursued her so relentlessly and kill them all over again. The men who'd broken her spirit and made her, even now, made her want to die rather than endure more.

 

  
  
Tentatively, he reached out with his mind and spoke gently and reassuringly to her. At least he hoped so.

 

  
  
_You'll never go back to those asswipes, Eren. You're s-safe now. I'm here to help you. Don't give up. You'll get through this shit._

 

  
  
_Oh fuck no! I fucking stuttered! Tch!_

 

  
  
There was nothing but silence, and he clenched his jaw in frustration. He was a bit irritated by the lack of response but he hoped that she never heard his embarrassing stutter. He didn't even know if she was cognizant of the fact that he'd picked up on her desperate thoughts.

 

  
  
His teammates faces came into view as he neared the top. Their expressions were tense as they hauled him the remaining distance.

 

  
  
Mikasa pushed forward while Gunther and Petra held tight to the rope and she took Eren from Levi's grasp.

 

  
  
His hands finally free, Levi pulled himself over the side and rolled to his feet. Erd let out a light huff, his only indication of the toll the rescue had put on him.

 

  
  
Levi quickly untied the rope and issued orders for his men to dispose of the bodies and be prepared to leave soon after.

 

  
  
They were in the middle of nowhere, no backup and their vehicles at least two miles away.

 

  
  
He strode to where Mikasa had laid Eren carefully on the ground and crouched beside her. She was filthy and he was seriously turned off by the tangled mess she had for hair. Looking beyond his initial disgust, he focused on looking her over carefully.

 

  
  
He gazed impassively at the heavy shadows beneath her eyes, the paleness of her dirt streaked features and the deep lines of fatigue etched into her forehead. Her expression was grim even in unconsciousness.

 

  
  
He made a mental note to have her bathe as soon as he could allow such luxury. He stood and walked over to his men after making a telepathic vow to the woman behind him.

 

  
  
_Don't you worry Eren. I shall return you home to Isabel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi made his appearance, so did the gang and an extra (Mikasa).Levi mistook Eren for a girl (lol).I wonder what he'll do when he is proven wrong? Expect an update soon...or something.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You For Reading  
> ~c.heichou~*~


	4. ***CHAPTER III***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...?

Sunlight warmed his face, although he was in the grip of a perversive chill that was bone deep. It hurt to shiver and yet he couldn't do anything else.

 

 

It felt like weight's were pressing over his eyelids preventing them from opening.

 

  
  
Pain crept over him, through him, puzzling him with it's intensity. It was new. Fresh. And then he remembered falling over the side of the cliff, sure that death had finally come to claim him.

 

  
  
A soft moan escaped him before he could call it back and he chastised himself for the momentary loss of control. Such a lapse could get could get him killed.

 

  
  
_Eren. Eren._

 

  
  
It took him a moment to realise that the person calling his name wasn't saying it aloud but in his mind. He recoiled, wanting nothing to do with the distant voice.

 

  
  
"Eren."

 

  
  
This time it was said aloud. A deep, calm yet emotionless and commanding voice.

 

  
  
"Wake up, Eren."

 

  
  
His brow wrinkled and he tried to process his surroundings. He was afraid to open his eyes. Afraid that he'd be right back in the hands of monsters, forced to do their bidding. The mere thought made him want to weep. He wasn't strong enough to endure more.

 

  
  
A gentle hand stroked over his cheek and carefully pushed away his hair, tucking it over one his ear. Such warmth and tenderness. It was like rain to a sun-parched desert. He soaked it up desperate  for any comfort.

 

  
  
It took everything he had to conquer his fear and open his eyes. Sunlight stabbed through his vision, momentarily blinding him.

 

  
  
"That's it," the man said in his emotionless voice. "Come back to me, Eren. I need you to wake up so we can figure out how badly you're hurt."

 

  
  
At the mere mention of his injuries, pain shot through his body. His eyes flew open and his lips parted. His breath rushed out, his chest jerking violently with the effort.

 

  
  
Fear nearly paralysed him when his gaze met with the dark eyes of a man staring intently at him. He let out a cry and tried to bolt, the hasty motion resulting in agonising pain.

 

  
  
"Ahh!" he cried out.

 

  
  
The man above him cursed vehemently and he immediately moved closer to Eren running his hands gently over his fragile body.

 

  
  
"Fuck it Eren! I'm not going to hurt you."

 

  
  
"I won't go back." his voice came out in a defiant whisper.

 

  
  
It hurt to talk. Especially after his dramatic scream. It hurt to breathe. He felt broken. Something was broken. His ribs, an arm? He couldn't even decipher what was wrong with him. There was simply too much to process.

 

  
  
A deep shudder rolled through his body and the tears that had threatened slowly slid down his cheeks.

 

  
  
"Eren, I want you to listen to me."

 

  
  
The man's voice was calm and oddly soothing. The tone mesmerised him as did those dark eyes that refused to look away from him.

 

  
  
"Levi."

 

  
  
_Eh?!_

 

  
  
"Don't give me that retarded face. My name is Levi."

 

  
  
_Oh. I see now. Suit's him a lot._

 

  
  
"I've come to take you home. To Isabel." he added.

 

  
  
Eren's pulse leapt and is throat tightened.

 

  
  
"Isabel?" he croaked. "Is she alright?"

 

  
  
_What if it was a trap? What if Levi was using information about his sister to lull him into a false sense of security?_

 

  
  
He touched Eren's cheek, his fingers unnervingly gentle on his skin. He didn't seem like a man who had an ounce of gentleness in him. He looked dangerous...and somewhat delicate?

 

  
  
His skin was pale and smooth and he had a rather cute face. His raven black hair was styled in a military undercut that fell into his eyes which upon closer inspection were a cold silver-grey colour. The rest of his body was covered by clothes so Eren was unable to inspect any further.

 

  
_  
Uwaa~! He's so pretty. I could stare at his gorgeous eyes all day~._

 

 

 Then Levi replied.

 

  
  
"I spoke to her myself. I promised I'd find you and protect you. She's also safe."

 

  
  
More tears trailed down Eren's cheeks and a quiet sob hiccupped from his throat. He was happy but...

 

  
  
"I don't want her to see me like this."

 

  
  
Something like understanding flashed in Levi's silver eyes and he patted Eren's shoulder awkwardly.

 

  
   
"Anyway, I still need you to tell me where you're hurt. We have to move you. Staying in this location is risky, but I need to know what we risk by moving you more than we already have."

 

  
  
He glanced around, slowly taking in his surroundings for the first time. His breath caught when he saw the others. Warriors. Like this man called Levi. Stern and forbidding.

 

  
  
How was he to know that he could trust them? What choice did he have.

 

  
  
"Oi. Eren, talk to me. I need to know how bad it is." the raven interrupted.

 

  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them, focusing once more on Levi's face.

 

  
  
"I hurt." Eren whispered.

 

  
  
"I know you do." the raven replied quietly.

 

  
  
"The fall. I think I broke something."

 

  
  
He centred his attention on his body, paying attention to the areas that hurt and how it differed from the faint pain of the endless tortures he'd endured. His breaths were strained. Shallow and painful.

 

  
  
"Ribs." he managed to gasp out. "Think I have a broken arm as well. I can't feel my fingers."

 

  
  
"Yes. I can see that," Levi said as he picked up the boy's hand.

 

  
  
The raven turned and nodded at one of the men ,or rather woman. He tensed when the woman hovered over him. She was pretty cute though. Strawberry blond, shoulder length locks and big, brown eyes. She was petite, but not like Levi.

 

  
  
"She's lost feeling in her finger's." Levi explained to strawberry. "We'll have to set the break."

 

  
  
Eren felt his pulse gain speed and he tried to sit up. He was annoyed.

 

  
  
_I'm not freaking 'she' or 'her'! I'm a guy damnit!_

 

  
  
"Be still, Eren."

 

  
  
The command in his voice froze Eren in his tracks.

 

  
  
"Can you heal yourself?"

 

  
  
The underlying curiosity in the man's voice baffled Eren. He was so calm. Unruffled. He spoke of Eren's abilities like they didn't really matter that much.

 

  
  
He glanced nervously between the raven and strawberry. He didn't know if they would exploit him like his captors did.

 

  
  
What if Levi and his men (+ woman) worked for another faction who wanted to use him?

 

  
  
Panic was rising swiftly when Levi simply put a hand out and  gently caressed his cheek.

 

  
  
"Take deep breaths idiot. We're going to help you. This is Petra. She's a medic. That's Mikasa right behind her. Petra patches us up when crazy-ass-shit-glasses isn't around, but Mikasa is going to set your arm."

 

  
  
Eren's brow wrinkled in confusion. He had no idea who these people were, although he didn't mind where Levi's hand was touching.

 

  
  
Mikasa was kinda scary looking though. She appeared to be the same height as Eren and had raven black hair, a really beautiful face, and eyes the same colour as Levi's. She even had the exact emotionless face. Her presence felt comforting though. Just like strawb- ahem- Petra.

 

  
  
"This is gonna hurt like a bitch. I need you to be silent because if you scream, you'll draw attention and that's the last thing I need." Levi stated.

 

  
  
"Can you stay quiet until they are finished?"

 

  
  
If only Levi knew how much Eren had 'silently' endured he'd never ask that question. In the end he simply nodded.

 

  
  
"You didn't answer my question from before. Can you heal yourself as you do others?"

 

  
  
"Yes," he whispered. "It's a bit different than with other people. I have the ability to heal any wound, internal or external, inflicted upon my body. Almost immediately, but , I've been... There's been so much..." He shut his eyes, mindful of more tears. "I don't know..."

 

  
  
Levi spoke in strangely, soothing tones. "Don't worry, Eren. I'll help you get through this."

 

  
  
Some of the fear faded and he relaxed, letting out a breath in a whispery rush.

 

  
  
"Now clench your jaw."

 

  
  
He closed his eyes and nodded, not wanting to see what was coming. Strong hands gripped his arm in a surprisingly gentle manner. He somehow knew that it was Mikasa's grip.

 

  
Then she simply pulled and twisted, all at once. Her strength took him completely by surprise. He clenched his jaw until it became numb, as pain flashed through his body.

 

  
  
Mikasa gently released his arm and Petra, he could tell by the flowery scent, took over and expertly bound his aching arm with two strips of cloth and two sturdy saplings.

 

  
  
It was now impossible to bend his arm.

 

  
  
"Better?" he heard Levi ask and hummed in response not trusting himself to speak.

 

  
  
He opened his -once again- heavy lids to look at the raven.

 

 

"..."

 

  
  
"We don't have a stretcher or anything like it." Levi averted his face. 

 

  
  
_EH?!_

 

  
  
"Hmm." Eren answered even though he was confused.

 

  
  
"What he means is that he has to carry you in his arms, Eren." Mikasa contributed.

 

  
  
_Oh...I see..._

 

  
  
"Tch!" Levi's face was still averted.

 

  
  
He abruptly turned toward Eren who flinched at the sudden motion.

 

  
  
"Let's go." he knelt and hefted Eren off the forest floor and into his arms, bridal style.

 

  
  
Eren was embarrassed and hid his blushing face in Levi's chest. He could hear Petra and the others laughing at him.

 

  
  
"Oi. Mikasa."

 

  
  
"Yes." the other raven answered.

 

  
  
"Cover our asses."

 

  
  
"..."

 

  
  
"..."

 

  
  
"Roger." Eren raised his head to see her walk over to a tree and fetch an awesome looking rifle.

 

  
  
All the others formed a protective net around Eren and Levi, weapons drawn and ready.

 

  
  
"Are you alright in this position?"

 

  
   
It took Eren a few seconds to realise that the raven was addressing him.

 

  
  
"Oh...Uh...Yes." he made an experimental shift and hissed when pain lanced through his body.

 

  
  
_Fuck! Fuck! Fu-!_

 

  
  
"I can hear your thought's." Levi commented.

 

  
  
_Wha_ -?

 

  
  
"Nevermind that. Spread your legs."

 

  
  
"Wh-why?" Eren stuttered looking up into the impassive face above.

 

  
  
"So I can finger you in this awkward position." Levi deadpanned.

 

  
  
"...ahaha..." Eren's face felt like a furnace.

 

  
  
"You're thinking pointless shit I know. I need to arrange your dress so I don't trip over it." he explained.

 

  
  
_Oh yeah. I'm wearing a dress. I wonder why though?_ he thought as he let the other male adjust the dress.

 

  
  
He had no idea how Levi was going to be able to move freely with an injured person cradled in his arms, much less defend himself if someone came along.

 

  
  
"How are your ribs doing?" Petra asked.

 

  
  
_Where'd she appear from?!_

 

  
  
"F-fine." he stammered.

 

  
  
"They'll hurt when Levi starts walking." she warned. "If you want, there is a way to minimise the discomfort you'll feel."

 

  
  
He perked up.

 

  
"There is?"

 

  
  
"Yup." strawberry uh- Petra- chirped.

 

  
  
She stepped closer and carefully lifted Eren's upper body, placing his arms over Levi's shoulders. He actually felt a lot better in the new position but, it was his proximity to the raven that scared him. He could smell the faint scent of a rich, spicy vanilla shampoo and he felt intoxicated by it.

 

  
  
His heart was pounding incessantly and he could hear the blood roaring in his ears as his face heated up even more.

 

  
  
"P-Petra-san! I'm a guy! You can't put me in this sort of position!" he exclaimed in breathless desperation.

 

  
  
He didn't feel the raven's body tense and continued his embarrassed ranting.

 

  
  
"You're...a guy?"

 

  
  
_Shit. I forgot to tell him that little fact._

 

  
  
"...Yeah?"

 

  
"Are you asking me if you are?" Levi sounded pissed.

 

  
  
"No! I meant yes. I'm a guy." he answered fearfully.

 

  
  
"Why did you not say so before." Levi's voice reverted to it's former neutrality and it unnerved Eren.

 

  
  
"I-."

 

  
"Just answer the damn question!" he snapped.

 

  
  
"Y-you never asked so don't blame me . Also, you're the one who assumed I was a 'woman' in the first place." Eren huffed.

 

  
  
"...I apologise for jumping to conclusions." Levi sighed.

 

  
There was a moment of silence. Crickets chirping the background.

 

  
  
"Levi-san?"

 

  
  
"What?"

 

  
  
"Are you running a fever or something? Did you fall and hit your head while I wasn't looking? Have you-?"

 

  
  
"Ugh! Just shut up dumbass!"

 

  
  
_Hmph! Grumpy old man!_

 

  
  
"I heard that. And yes I know I'm old, so that wasn't an insult."

 

  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Eren pouted and unconsciously pressed closer to Levi.

 

  
  
He was exhausted and still a bit sceptical of Levi and his 'men'- as he called them- but, he felt safe in the raven's arms.

 

  
  
The idea that he was finally safe and could see his sister soon, was more than enough to relax him.

 

  
  
He vaguely registered the fact that Petra, Mikasa and the other's had returned to their former positions around the duo.

 

  
  
"Ready, Eren?" he shivered at the sensation of the hotly whispered words on his neck. He took a deep breath, realising that he was venturing into the unknown once again. Only this time he wasn't alone, and that bolstered his flagging confidence like nothing else could.

 

  
  
"Ready."  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The third chapter.Please point out any grammar mistakes i made.  
> It was an extremely angst filled chapter, but i rewrote it (several times) and this is the final result.
> 
> Thank You For Reading.  
> ~c.heichou~*~


	5. ***CHAPTER IV***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, tension, resolution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I updated. Sorry it's really late. I got sick and my hands were out of order. So Yeah.
> 
> I know it's freaking late for this, but merry Levimas minna-san :).

Levi was still in shock over the fact that Eren was male. His brain was gradually accepting the supposed reality of it, but just barely.

 

He couldn't stop staring into the brilliant pools of turquoise unveiled since the boy awoke.

 

  
  
Eren's mere presence made Levi giddy on the inside and he had to stare at the ground before him, while walking lest he fall and hurt the already injured boy in his arms.

  
  
They had been walking for hours, only because of his endless supply of stamina and Eren's lack of weight.

  
  
He admired the brunette's determination. He knew that Eren had to be in excruciating pain. Yet he bore it stoically, never uttering a sound as he was carried over the uneven terrain.

  
  
His team had set a gruelling pace that would have most people begging, but the boy made no protest. Levi could feel him though. The brunette was a strong presence in his mind and he could sense the remains of the mental pathway that had been forged between them. The boy was suffering through pain, in silence.

  
  
"I've bad news, " Erd said grimly.

  
  
Levi looked up to get the report from the man he'd sent ahead to scout the area they'd left their vehicles. Erd's lips were set into a fine line, and he kept glancing to where Eren's head rested on Levi's shoulder as if he hated what he was about to say.

  
  
Petra came over from her position in the rear of the formation, standing aside Levi and Erd. She too glanced at Eren, but her gaze was seeking, trying to discern his condition.

  
  
"Talk, " Levi said impatiently.

  
  
He couldn't be concerned with Eren hearing bad news. Fuck, how much worse could it get anyway? He'd already been through a shitton of hell.

  
  
"We've got company. "

  
  
Levi's heart rate accelerated a little. Depending on the situation, he would have to give Eren over to Mikasa, who was the next best choice for absolute protection (petra and the other's aren't bad though, Mikasa is just way better)but, he felt uneasy about the idea of her being alone with the brunette. She had a rather unsettling look in her eyes whenever she looked at the boy and Levi had no desire to find out what that meant.

  
  
_Tch! How irritating!_

  
  
He heaved a sigh of annoyance. "How bad is it?"

  
  
"It was hard to tell from the distance I was doing recon, but our hiding spot has been discovered and they've set up an ambush."

  
  
_Ugh! Fan-fucking-tastic!_

  
  
Levi started cursing aloud and Eren stirred against him. He went still, not wanting to cause him greater discomfort.

  
  
"Levi?"

  
  
Hearing his name in that sweet, innocent voice with it's hint of a feminine lilt, did things to him. Disturbing things. His chest tightened and he cleared his throat to get rid of the emotion clogging it.

  
  
"What will we do?" Eren whispered. Fear evident in his voice.

  
  
Petra and Erd stepped forward and gently patted the boy's back reassuringly.

  
  
"Don't worry Eren," Erd said in a fatherly tone. "We've faced a lot worse."

  
  
Levi felt the brunette lifted his head and he grimaced at the effort it took him to do so. 

  
  
"Where will we go?" he enquired.

  
  
"... um..." Petra looked toward Erd for confirmation.

  
  
His head flopped back onto Levi's shoulder as if he no longer had the strength to hold it up.

  
  
Levi could feel Eren's breath's coming out in tiny bursts of hot air against his neck. It was then that he felt the desolation and... the acceptance. The brunette had resigned himself to death. Embraced it even.

  
  
_Oi dumbass. Have faith in us. We're pros at what we do._

  
  
_Is that so?_ He heard Eren's slurred voice answer.

  
  
_Yes. So stop acting like a fucking bitch on the verge of death. It's depressing._

  
  
_Sorry... I do believe you. Now anyway._

  
  
_Whatever._

  
  
He cleared his throat and met the gazes of Erd and Petra.

  
  
"We don't have a lot of time," he said with an annoyed scowl. "We need a back up plan."

  
  
They nodded in unison. He stared unblinkingly at them.

  
  
"Split up. Find us a place to give the kid some time to rest up and heal. We'll figure out a plan after he's taken care of."

  
  
"Sir!" they replied. 

  
  
Petra came closer and ruffled Eren's hair (tangled mop)  **affectionately**. Levi's eye twitched and he had to fight the urge to smack her hand away.

  
  
"He fell asleep," she said. "He must've been really exhausted."

 

  
  
Eren didn't even stir. Levi's team returned to their former guardian positions and they advanced, this time heading back up in elevation and away from where their SUV's were parked.

  
  
Erd reappeared at Levi's side and murmured in a low voice, "I can radio Erwin to relay our current situation and ask for backup. He'd definitely send backup."

  
  
Levi knew the best thing, the right thing, was to report back to his boss. If he had such a thing anyway. True, he worked for the FWS, and his squad as well (technically). But Levi was his own man and his team was loyal to him. They went where he did and followed his orders with nary a question.

  
  
Part of his reasoning was that he hadn't wanted to get Isabel Jaegers' hopes up. She was desperate to locate her sibling, and Levi had made her a promise. Her. Not Erwin. Not FWS. And he was damned determined to keep his end of the bargain. His instinct told him that he didn't entirely trust the situation at FWS's compound. Nile was involved. Therefore, that's why he hadn't yet reported in to Erwin about their progress or they'd be close to Eren's safe return.

  
  
Levi faltered though. He was cognizant of the fact that Erwin would indeed send backup if he requested it.

  
  
_Sigh._

  
  
"I'll make the call," he finally said.

  
  
For the next hour, they climbed higher. The sun was starting it's slow descent and the air grew cooler the higher up they went.

  
  
"There!" Petra called out, holding up a hand to halt the other's.

  
  
Levi's peered beyond her limb. She had pointed out a series of large boulders jutting upward from the ground. Resting against the side of a steep cliff, the boulders provided a natural shelter. The cliff wall provided cover from behind with no possible access. The only way in or out was the front and he could easily pick off anyone coming hundreds of yards away. It was perfect.

  
  
"Oi! Mikasa!" he called out.

  
  
"Yes." she was by him in an instant. "Do you need me to take Eren?"

  
  
"No!" he said abruptly, turning away to conceal his triumphant smirk at her blatant disappointment.

  
  
"...Oh," she replied.

  
  
"You go first. In there," he clarified gesturing at their impromptu shelter.

  
  
"No problem," she muttered and hurried into the natural enclosure after Petra tossed her the backpack of medical supplies and two canteens of water. Erd took out the SAT phone and laid it on the ground beside the sleeping bag Auruo had tossed down.

  
  
Levi waited patiently as Gunther and Mikasa quickly arranged the bedroll. He knelt on the blue piece of fabric and gently placed the slumbering brunette on it's smooth surface. Shrugging off his hooded jacket, he formed a makeshift pillow and propped the brunettes head on it.

  
  
_Sleep well Eren._

  
  
Turning to his men, he spoke quietly, "All of you, do recon and find a decent place we can squat for as long as we need it."

  
  
"Be back soon." Erd motioned the other's to accompany him.

  
  
Levi nodded and his teammates disappeared into the murky dusk, leaving him alone with Eren.

  
  
After ensuring that the boy was comfortable, he took his rifle and made a slow sweep of his surroundings through the scope. He took his time, noting the locations of landmarks and memorising the landscape. Then he positioned himself so that he had an ideal view down the incline, he propped his rifle so that it could be in easy reach, and took out several grenades and lined them meticulously against the base of one of the boulders. Both the knives he carried came out and were placed beside the grenades, and his handgun came last.

  
  
Satisfied that everything was close enough for him to grasp in an instant, he turned his attention back to Eren.

  
  
The boy shivered and chill bumps were predominant on his skin. His lips were set in a fine line, even in his unconscious state. He wondered if the brunette dreamed, if he was reliving his torment at the hands of his captors.

  
  
Levi observed, that the boys' fingers flexed spasmodically and he tried to curl into a fetal position, drawing his feet up to his chest. Knowing that the idiot was going to hurt himself more, Levi straightened the other male and pulled the top of the sleeping bag over his body. He zipped it up, securing Eren firmly inside. For now, he wanted the brunette immobile and warm.

  
   
He slid his hand over the boy's cheek, trying to offer what comfort he could. It seemed to work because Eren quieted and went still. Levi let his hand linger for a while longer before regretfully moving away.

  
  
He glanced at the SAT phone and blew out his breath. It was time to check in with Erwin.

  
  
When he received no answer, Levi methodically went down his list of contacts by command. It wasn't unusual not to be able to contact one or more of the FWS members, but all of them?

  
  
With a grimace he punched in Annie's number. Annie was the leader of the other FWS team, and while they all worked well together, Levi would rather drink chlorox than have to rely on her for anything. She was an ice-cold-bitch, more of a machine than a woman, and she had an uncanny instinct for nosing out trouble, which meant no one ever got the upper hand on her.

  
  
Yeah, well, Levi was waiting for the day that changed. No one was blessed for long. Sooner or later she would fall off her little bitch-throne and Levi would try not to laugh too hard when it happened.

  
  
When he couldn't reach Annie, he was hit with a sense of foreboding. Levi had left FWS just as Eren's sister, Isabel had been rescued and brought in for safety. But, Levi hadn't hung around t get details other than  needed track Eren.

  
  
Something was wrong which meant Levi and his men were on their own and it was up to him to make sure Eren got the care he needed. Which was fine with him. He'd much rather rely on himself and his team. Erwin always had his back, but when it came to something important to him, he'd rather have sole control.

  
  
He left a message with the resident tech guru, Moblit, but was purposely vague. He'd been called stubborn. Rebellious even. He'd had a career in breaking all the rules. No one ever been able to contain him, and his respect and position at FWS had been the closest he'd ever come to being a subordinate in any matter.

  
  
Erwin trusted him, though and just as often let Levi go his own way. For now he was comfortable within the confines of FWS, because it suited him.

  
  
After so long living and breathing those shades of gray, it was a nice change to live on the Captain America side. He'd been the very thing he loathed. People who'd stolen young men and women like Isabel and Eren Jaeger. Used them. Discarded them. All for the greater good. As if there was such a thing. In this world, the struggle was never about good or evil. It was about money and power.

  
  
Eren would bring money and power to the men who managed to capture him and bend him to their will. However, as long as Levi drew breath, he swore that they'd never get their hands on Eren again.

  
  
His resolve to protect this resilient young man had nothing to do with penance or guilt. He was pragmatic enough to know that he'd done what was necessary in his life. He had few regrets, but it didn't mean he wanted to remain a ghost. Nobody. Not real. Not existing. Having no life except to serve the next great ambition.

  
  
He was his own master, his own God now. He had only himself to answer to. As long as he could wake up every morning and have the courage to look at himself in the mirror, he was content.  
  


As content as someone could be when lurking in the shadows for so long that they dared not step too fully into the sun. He glanced at Eren's still form and was compelled to touch the soft side of neck. The brunette's pulse pattered softly against his fingers and some of the tension eased in his chest.

 

It was difficult to explain, even to himself, his compulsion when it came to the green-eyed sleeping beauty. The first time he'd laid eyes on Isabel Jaeger, something inside him had twisted. He'd seen the torment in her green irises, so similar yet, different from Eren's. And knew that she'd experienced more than most warriors had faced in their lifetime.

 

Then he was confronted with the video footage of Eren standing in the living room of his parent's house.

 

Frightened. Skittish and prepared to bolt like a spooked deer. This was overshadowed by the fierce determination in his beautiful viridian eyes.

 

It had taken him back to years before. The image of Mikasa, his precious sibling, had burned bright in his memory. The look of pained, betrayal that shone in her tear filled silver-grey orbs as their peaceful life disappeared in the blazing inferno. He even remembered the exact words they shared.

 

_'It's okay to cry Mika. I won't judge.'_

 

_'I'm fine. Really.'  her voice shook with supressed emotion._

 

_'Are you sure?'_

 

_'Yes. They would've died eventually anyway.'_

 

She appeared grief stricken from his point of view, but being the observant individual he was, Levi sensed her determination. It influenced him to become even more protective of her. They became strong, both physically and mentally, after having realised their own fear and mortality. Knowledge that they could never stay long in this world. They had been mere children at that stage in their lives, but their resolve never crumbled. The resolve to live as fulfilling a life as two orphaned kids possibly could.

 

It was the same look and the same feeling he got from Eren. Even though he previously mistook the male for a female (and secretly felt embarrassed). The familiarity was still there. It spurred his determination not to let the boy slip away. Not like Levi's own parent's had.

 

Killing was something Levi was no stranger to, but he'd never before taken any pleasure in it. First and foremost, it was filthy as fuck and secondly, he hated pointless deaths. In this line for business, there were always idiotic, fucktards rushing to their deaths and so he didn't regret the task. He'd learned from early on to have no emotion. It made him a better soldier and assassin.

 

He was shaken from his reverie when Eren stirred and moaned softly, his forehead wrinkling as if he were in pain. Levi instinctively moved closer, laying his had against the boys' grimy cheek so he would know that he was nearby.

 

Levi gazed over the expanse of the land below him. Dusk had blanketed the mountains and the chill had deepened. Erd and the other's would need to return so they could move Eren to a safer, less exposed area. The other male needed to rest and heal before the long-ass journey ahead. Where Levi's world existed. His turf. The one place where he answered only to himself and could be assured of keeping the brunette safe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, a satallite phone, or SAT phone is a type of mobile phone that connects to orbiting satellites instead of regular cell sites. They provide similar functionality to normal mobile phones ie. voice, short messaging service etc.
> 
> Thank You For Reading.   
> c.heichou~*~


	6. ***CHAPTER V***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long as f#ck wait. Here's the latest chapter. School is a b!t@h and I've barely got the time or energy to contribute to this fic so I apologise in advance for future chapters...

  ***CHAPTER V***  
  
  
The ghosts invaded his mind. His very soul. They murmured. Shared their sorrows, their pain, their insanity. The remnants of so much death and illness weighed him down, mixing with his own pain.

 

Eren wondered if his own sanity had been compromised, if he'd done too much, been broken by the repeated healings. Exhaustion and despair were every bit as prevalent as the pain, and he had no idea how to compartmentalise any of it.

 

He was an open book, broadcasting to the universe. No barriers. No shields. He was as vulnerable as he'd ever been in his life.  
  
  
It was cold again and he shivered, but even so slight a movement sent more pain through his body.  
There was a man nearby, speaking in low tones. Fear was Eren's first instinct, but there was something familiar and soothing about the voice.  
  
  
He searched his fractured consciousness for clues, something to tell him the man wasn't a danger to him. Then he remembered bits and pieces, it all coming back to him in like some jigsaw puzzle that had been tossed into the air.  
  
  
 _Levi._  
  
  
The name resonated in his mind. The man had said his name was Levi and he knew Isabel. He'd carried Eren a great distance, with him slipping in and out of consciousness the entire way. Levi's men had disappeared and when he attempted to move his hand, he became cognizant of the fact that his entire body was restricted. It took Eren a panic filled minute before he realised that he was situated in a sleeping bag. He concluded that it must've been there to prevent him from thrashing about.  
  
  
The raven had no worries on that count though. Eren hadn't the strength or desire to move.  
  
  
He blinked some of the fuzz from his vision and stared up at the star-filled sky. Fairy dust against black velvet, carelessly tossed across the sky like someone throwing jacks.  
  
  
How many times had he gazed up at the stars, silently wishing he was normal, that he and Isabel could live a normal life. That they could have their parents back.  
  
  
He closed his eyes again. No, they weren't even his parents. He wasn't even sure who they were. He hadn't had time to fully read Carla Jaeger's diary. All he knew was that he and Isabel were some lab experiments and that Carla and Grisha Jaeger were some scientists who'd stolen Isable and Eren as very young children and raised them as their own.  
  
  
"Eren, are you awake?"  
  
  
Levi's voice was quiet in the dark, barely a discernible whisper.  
  
  
He nodded and then thought how ridiculous it was because the other male wouldn't see the small movement.  
  
  
He inhaled through his nose and whispered back, "Yes."  
  
  
Levi moved closer and when he did Eren could see that he held an automatic rifle, and though he shifted so that he was against Eren, his gaze was still trained on the distance, watching, observing, never once looking down at him.  
  
  
Eren was almost jealous of whatever the handsome raven was looking at.  
  
  
"We've got a problem." Levi murmured. "We've been cut off from my men. I don't want to engage in any fighting. It's too dangerous and you could be hurt or killed. I've told Petra and the other's to stay put where they are. You and I will find an alternate route to where they are now."  
  
  
"Cut off how?" Eren enquired in his sleep laced voice.  
  
  
"There are men looking for you and they are in between our position and where my men found cover for us. I sent them ahead to where you could rest and hopefully heal enough that we could make it out."  
  
  
Some of the haze surrounding him lifted and he fought through the ghosts, battling for control. He turned seeking out the raven's profile in the darkness. Maybe he felt Eren's gaze or it could be a coincidence that he looked down at the same time.  
  
  
"I can make it." he said hoping that his sudden blush was hidden by the surrounding darkness.  
  
  
Levi shook his head. "You're not physically able to endure too much, Eren. I won't risk your life."  
  
  
He pushed himself up to his elbow, ignoring the pain the movement caused.  
  
  
"I want to get out of here. You say you're not one of my captors. Okay, I believe you. So I want to be as far away from here as possible. Nothing you can do to me can be worse than what's already been done. I can make it."  
  
  
Levi's emotionless mask slipped for brief moment and doubt shone through, then disappeared just as quickly. Eren blinked and wondered if it was just a mirage.  
  
  
"I can't carry you." the man said softly. "If it weren't just you and me, I could take you like I did before. But I have to have my hands free to protect you, which means you have to walk."  
  
  
"I can do it."  
  
  
There was a fierce edge to his voice that reflected strength he didn't have. It didn't matter. He would find the strength. The will. If his choices were staying here and risking capture or crawling off the damn mountain, he'd do it on his hands and knees the entire way.  
  
  
 _Fuck.  
  
  
_ He heard the man growl through their mental link.  
  
  
"Then we leave now and go through the night. It's not going to be easy."  
  
  
He reached up and put his hand on the other male's muscular forearm. He felt Levi tense beneath his touch and the muscles went rigid, giving him a sample of the raw strength the raven possessed.  
  
  
"I won't die here and I won't let them take me back."  
  
  
Levi put his hand over Eren's, curling his slender fingers around his before squeezing. "You aren't going to die at all."  
  
  
A tiny beacon of hope warmed his insides. There was such conviction in Levi's voice. It sounded more like a vow than a statement and he grabbed hold of that promise.  
  
  
"Do you feel any change yet?" the raven asked.  
  
  
Eren glanced down at his arm, which was still splinted. He flexed his fingers, waiting for the pain to shoot up to his elbow. His fingers were stiff, but the pain had subsided to a dull ache. He wouldn't know about his ribs until he attempted to stand.  
  
  
"It's better." he said, not caring if it was a lie. It was his turn to give the man a little hope. Although he didn't count on that ever happening.  
  
  
"Okay then, this is how it's going to be. We're going to move out together. You stay on my ass no matter what."  
  
  
"Your ass?"  
  
  
 _His ass?  
  
  
_ "Stop taking everything literally dumbass. My back. Stay behind me. I want you to put your finger through my belt loop, and when I move, you move. I won't go too fast and I'll be careful. If I tell you to get down, do it. No hesitation. If I tell you to run, you fucking run. _Whatever I tell you to do, you are to do with neither question nor hesitation. Understand?"  
  
  
_ "Yes Levi-san."  
  
  
"We'll rendezvous with my team, but it's going to take us longer than it will them because we'll be moving so much slower."  
  
  
He had a thousand questions but he knew the only thing that mattered was that they get as far away from here as possible. So he bit his lip and began mentally preparing himself for the ordeal ahead.  
  
  
First, he took stock of his most recent injuries. Breathing was easier even if it was still painful. His arm was bruised, tender and still swollen, but it felt stronger, as if the broken bone was already mending.  
  
  
He knew it would take longer because he was weakened, but he was gratified that even the few hours of rest had begun the healing process. If only his mind worked like his body.  
  
  
He forced the weariness from his clouded mind and carefully pushed himself upward. Levi didn't help him, and perhaps wanted to see how Eren would do on his own. Or maybe he just wanted to prepare him for how difficult the upcoming task was going to be.  
  
  
While Levi eradicated all signs of their presence from the campsite, Eren pulled himself to his feet and sucked in deep breaths of the crisp air.  
  
  
His legs trembled and his evident weakness pissed him off. He curled his unbound hand into a tight fist and planted his feet firmly, refusing to allow his knees to buckle.  
  
  
He could do this. He _would_ this.  
  
  
"You ready?"  
  
  
Levi's low and husky voice whispered next to his ear. He turned his head abruptly and observed the now far off male, had already secured his pack to his back and stood studying the younger as I judging his ability to make it.  
  
  
"Y-yeah." Eren replied shakily.  
  
  
The raven reached for Eren's hand and pressed the stock of a pistol into his palm.  
  
  
"It's loaded. Here's the safety. If things get shitty, just aim, fire and keep firing."  
  
  
His hand shook as he pulled the gun from the other's slender fingers. He looked down, not having any clue where to put it. Levi gently plucked it from Eren's sweaty grasp, turned around and slipped it into a leather holster attached to his pants a mere inch from where he'd instructed him to slide his fingers through the belt loop. Then he moved in front of him.

 

He slid two fingers through the loop and took a step forward, wanting to be as close as possible without hindering his forward progress. There were no words for which he  could express his lack of desire to do this.

 

His body screamed at him for mercy. He needed rest. He was at his limit. Possibly beyond his limit. He had been for sometime. But he couldn't stop now. He had no choice. It was do or die, no matter that he'd come so close to giving in.

 

"I can do this, Levi," he said in a low voice.

 

The raven haired man surprised him by reaching back, closing his hand briefly over his in a gesture of support.  
  
  
  
"I know." and he added as an afterthought, "Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter so you can expect an earlier than usual update. Thank you for all your wonderful kudos and etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You For Reading.  
> ~c.heichou~*~


	7. ***CHAPTER VI***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter. My finger's are aching from the speed at which I was typing :( but I enjoyed writing it.

Levi's goal was to get them to the plateau. His team would do their assigned tasks and have transport there waiting. Levi's job was to avoid engaging the enemy and get Eren safely under their radar.

 

 

It was a painstaking journey, one that Levi himself could make in the tenth of the time it was taking him to traverse the terrain with Eren at his back.

 

 

He was distinctly aware of Eren's pain from the telling gasps that escaped his lips each time they came across a particularly rough foot path. But he never once offered complaint and didn't stumble. For that alone, the boy earned his respect. 

 

 

He halted in his tracks when the brunette yanked on his belt loop to stop him. He pressed up close to Levi's back, his body flush against his as he slumped forward onto his shoulder, so his mouth was close to his ear.

 

 

"There's someone out there," he whisper fanned the shell of Levi's ear. "I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I can hear him. He's just ahead and he's cold and angry, thinking that he'd just like to kill the 'little bitch' and be done with it."

 

 

Levi stiffened in response. He didn't think Eren was crazy. He wasn't sure what Eren's abilities were. From what he'd gathered, Isabel's were random and not controlled by her at all. Her ability wasn't something she could aim or even use at will. Was Eren more stable? How the fuck was he picking up on the thoughts of their obvious shit-for-brains pursuer in the distance or wherever he was.

 

 

"How do you know?" he asked. It wasn't that he doubted the green-eyed kid, but he needed all the information at his disposal.

 

 

He felt the boy's forehead lean heavily on his shoulder which was ironic because he was practically feather-light. In Levi's opinion anyway. He sensed his tiredness.

 

 

"I can't really pick up on everyone elses, but this particular guy is pissed off and I can hear his every thought. The angrier he becomes, the more I can pick up on his brainwaves."

 

 

"What else? I have to know how many others are with him. If he's armed. I need to know exactly what you see or hear or whatever." Levi spoke in an urgent yet (hopefully) placating voice, not wishing to cause Eren further fear.

 

 

For a while the other was silent save for the sound of his measured breaths. He subconsciously reached out for Eren's mind with his own but was forced to withdraw due to the now present barrier, which nullified his attempt. He flinched when the other males' cold hand abruptly curled around his shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

 

 

"He's on post," he said faintly as if still lost in thought. "He's angered because it's just him and one other guy who he thinks is inferior. They were told to hold  their position. Their goal is to form a triangle and pin us in. They plan to ambush us soon. I can't give an accurate enough estimate but they have enough people to stagger men over a wide area."

 

 

"That's good," Levi said approvingly. He reached up and squeezed Eren's hand where it (still) rested on his shoulder. "That's information we can use to our advantage. I can take two out before they know what hit them. We punch a hole in their line and slip through."

 

 

Levi was aware that he could quite possibly take them all out before they could stage an attack but Eren's safety was at risk and even if he followed through with it he doubted that the boy was mentally fit to have a front seat view of a massacre, even if it was for the greater good.

 

 

Nonetheless, he felt the other males' surge of excitement. He straightened against him, his hand squeezing his. Again. This was becoming a disturbing habit but Levi couldn't care less. It was his own matter of fact way of reassurance, which he only did with Eren.  
  
  
  


"Have you any idea how far he is?"

 

 

"No. I'm sorry. If I were to guess though, I'd say he's not too far from here. He's very loud in my mind."

 

 

Levi untangled his hand from Eren's, turned around and eased him into a sitting position against a large aspen.

 

 

"Stay here and don't move." He took the pistol from his holster and handed it to Eren. "Use this if you have to. I'm going ahead to take care of things. I'll be back ten minutes tops."

 

 

The boy nodded and accepted the gun. His hands no longer shook and he gripped it like he was well acquainted with its use.

 

 

Glowing, green eyes filled with hesitant expectance gazed in his direction and Levi felt his heart flutter. He turned abruptly, not wasting another moment. He immersed himself into the darkness of the night and headed along the path Eren had indicated. Stealthily, he moved through the trees, able to move faster and more quietly now that the injured male wasn't accompanying him.  
  
  


Slinging the rifle over his shoulder, Levi quickly shimmied up a slender tree that was sturdy enough to accept his weight. When he'd climbed a little more than half its length, he paused, locked his legs around the trunk and pulled the rifle over his shoulder to make a preliminary scan of the area.

 

 

He was quickly rewarded when he found the first target in his immediate line of sight. Before disposing of him he found the second of the duo, made sure no one else was in the area and then squeezed of the first shot. It was easily a three-hundred yard shot, but Levi was deadly accurate. The first victim dropped like a stone. Within two seconds Levi had the second man meet his end like the one before.

 

 

He slid down the tree and hurried back to where Eren was. He looked up when Levi approached and he was pleased to note that the brunette had the pistol levelled in his direction. The boy followed orders well and Levi took a mental note of this for future reference.

 

 

"It's me," he called softly and the gun was lowered as its wielder shot to his feet. As fast as an injured person can anyway. 

 

 

"Are they dead?"

 

 

There was no regret or anxiety in his voice. Nothing but hope, that Levi accomplished what he'd set out to do.

 

 

"They're dead. Let's get moving. We only have a short amount of time left to leave before the bodies are discovered."

 

 

As soon as he turned his back, Eren grasped his belt loop and all but pushed him forward in his haste to move on. in response, Levi picked up the pace, trusting that the other would keep up. He didn't disappoint him. They hurried through the trees, descending the mountain once more.

 

 

He guided them directly past the downed men, not to horrify Eren or cause him distress, but because he dared not take a wider circumference. He didn't want to encounter unnecessary conflict while the boy was at his back. Eren never flinched, he didn't even react or slow his pace when they passed particularly close to one of the bodies and Levi began to wonder just how much he'd endured. He knew it was bad, but he was beginning to think he had no grasp on the horrors Eren had suffered.

 

 

_Poor kid..._

 

 

They didn't slow, and in fact, once past the dead men Levi put on more speed, pushing Eren relentlessly. He stumbled more frequently and Levi knew he was tiring, but still moved forward. He decided to push the boy to his limits and then he'd carry him the rest of the way if he had to.

 

 

He slowed to check his GPS when suddenly Eren shoved him hard. A shot sounded as they both went down, and the hand held unit went flying. Before he could react, another shot sounded in his ear and he realised that Eren had yanked the pistol from his holster (where he'd returned it to) and had fired.

 

 

_Fuck!_

Without sparing a moment to take in what occurred, Levi instantly grabbed the brunette and reversed their positions, taking him under his body protectively and scanned the surrounding area for further threats.

 

 

Only silence greeted him and then he heard a soft groan in the distance.

 

 

_Holy fuck! Eren shot someone._

He scrambled up, keeping his rifle trained on his target as he crept forward. He commanded Eren to stay put as he headed away from him.

 

 

A few meters off, a man lay sprawled on the ground, his gun just inches from his fingers. Levi bent and did a quick assessment in the dark, but the man was no longer breathing. Eren had nailed him right in the neck.

 

 

He glanced back in said persons direction, stunned that he'd just saved his life. He hadn't expected their assailant and with Eren clinging to his belt loop, his reflexes would've been shit. He would've most likely gotten shut before he'd have time to react.

 

 

Instead, Eren had shoved him down and taken out his target with one shot. He hurried back to Eren, kneeling to help him up.

 

 

"Are you alright kid?" he whispered.

 

 

"Fine. You?" his voice sounded strained.

 

 

"Fucking fabulous no thanks to you. How the hell did you do that?"

 

 

"I don't know," he admitted eyes averted. "I saw you in danger and I just reacted."

 

 

"Well you saved both our asses," Levi said grimly. "Let's get moving. They'll have our location marked now."

 

 

He very nearly grasped the brunette's splinted arm. It was easy to forget just how injured the boy was when he was keeping up with the gruelling pace Levi set and saving ass in the process.

 

 

"How much farther?" he asked.

 

 

His tone suggested how much he hated asking, and he also sensed just how close the boy was to his limit.

 

 

Levi retrieved the GPS he'd been consulting and studied the path they were taking. His lips pressed into a thin line and he stared into the night at the dark canopy above, sprinkled with its billions of glittering celestial bodies.

 

 

"We have to keep moving. We're making better time than I counted on, which is good. If we can keep this pace, we should meet up with my team at dawn. If we slow our pace or you can't make it, we'll bed down, wait for daylight and hope to hell we don't have to engage."

 

 

The thought of bedding down with Eren and sharing the same sleeping bag was so tempting. Unfortunately, he had to ensure their safety first so he forced his wayward thought's aside.

 

 

_Damn._

 

 

He could feel the shift in Eren's mood at his words. Elation, determination, despair. It was like watching a balloon deflate. But then he squared his shoulders, his chin came up and just as Levi instructed him before, he chambered another bullet and set the safety on the pistol once more.

 

 

"Let's go," he said in a quiet, firm voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading~!   
> c.heichou~*~


	8. ***CHAPTER VII***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Valentines Day to all.

One foot in front of the other. Block the pain. Focus.  
  


 

Over and over, Eren repeated the same instructions to himself. He'd long since lost count of the many times he'd stumbled and righted himself, determined not to burden Levi.  
  


 

By now he was performing by rote the commands he gave his unhelpful legs, and only sheer grit was keeping him upright and moving forward.  
  


 

He played this ridiculous and mentally exhausting game with himself. Each time they topped a rise, he told himself he only had to get over the next one. Finally he stopped pretending altogether and clenched his jaw as he blanked his mind to everything but taking the next step.  
  
  


 

He retreated inside himself, where there was no pain, no exhaustion and last but not least, no fear. However he was haunted by the knowledge that if he stopped it would mean imminent death for him and his raven-haired companion. And this man was risking his very livelihood because of a promise he'd made with the brunette's sister.  
  


 

He wouldn't let Levi die because some injured stranger was too weak to support himself.  
  


 

Eventually, Levi stopped and Eren collided with his back. He pulled out another hand held device, and studied it a moment before raising his head to stare into the distance.  
  


 

"Levi? Wha-!" Eren froze as his knees locked. Cramps rippled through his calves. Levi started forward again and Eren's finger slid from the belt loop he'd clung to for the last few hours. Levi turned abruptly and came back to him instantly. The man put a hand on Eren's shoulder and gently lifted his chin to look into his eyes.  
  


 

"Eren?"  
  


 

He made a grab for the raven's arms just as his knees buckled and would have fallen hard if the mans arms had not encircled his limp form tightly. He bit his lower lip to from crying out and clutched Levi with his good arm as cramps knotted viciously, spreading into his feet and toes. Both legs were one gigantic cramp.  
  


 

"I can't," he whispered brokenly into the warmth of Levi's chest. "I'm sorry. I can't anymore."  
  


 

_I'm_ _sorry_ _for_ _being_ _a_ _burden_ _._  
  


 

"Go on without me. Please."  
  


 

"Tell me what's wrong," Levi demanded.  
  


 

"Cramps. Oh God they're everywhere." he gasped out.  
  


 

Levi eased Eren down onto the ground and then took both his legs into his lap.  
  


 

"Do you mind?" Levi rested a hand against the hem of the dress Eren wore.  
  


 

_Eh_ _?!_  
  


 

It took Eren a few seconds to comprehend what Levi wanted and the blush that suddenly dominated his face, temporarily dulled the cramps he felt.  
  


 

"G- go ahead. I d- don't mind." he averted his face as Levi lifted the skirt of his dress and he tensed when it slid up to his thigh. Levi stopped there and massaged Eren's feet with warm hands, rubbing and easing the tensed muscles.  
  


 

Eren peeked at Levi who had paused his massage to grab a canteen of water and handed it to Eren.  
  


 

_Where'd_ _he_ _get_ _it_ _from_ _?_  
  


 

"Drink." he ordered resuming the massage. "You're not hydrated enough. I should have had you drinking all along. Fucking stupid of me to not have seen this coming."  
  


 

He drank thirstily, but the longer Levi sat there, open, exposed and vulnerable as he tended to his legs, the more he panicked.  
  


 

"You can't stay here like this," he said desperately. "Go Levi. Go find your team and return for me later."  
  


 

"Would you shut the fuck up!" he leveled Eren with an icy, silver-grey glare. "I'm not leaving you so just shut up."  
  


 

Although his words were said so rudely, they slid over Eren like the best kind of comfort. Levi's tone, though monotone like usual, held an undercurrent of reassurance that assured that he was safe and that he'd die before leaving him behind. That and his thoughts which Eren could hear as clearly as if they were shouted to him.  
  


 

_He_ _cares_ _for_ _me_ _._  
  


 

Eren's eyes followed the raven who stood up and retrieved the canteen, then bent down to grip his free hand.  
  


 

"On your feet, Eren. Get off your ass and let's get moving. Put the pain behind you, just like you've been doing. We have an hour at most until dawn. Don't quit on me now."  
  


 

His words should have infuriated Eren. He should have dissolved into tears and refused. He should have rolled over and given up. He did none of those things. The harshness of Levi's tone didn't fool him in the slightest. There was worry and another unidentifiable emotion lighting those usually cold eyes, and Eren knew in that instant that if he didn't get up, he would be carried the rest of the way.  
  


 

_In_ _Levi's_ _arms_ _._ _Again_ _._ _That's_ _not_ _a_ _bad_ _idea_ _._  
  


 

He fought against the voice in his head and wrapped his hand around Levi's, allowing the man to haul him to his feet. His legs protested and more cramps rippled down his calves, paralyzing his feet. The strips binding the splint on his arm had unraveled and one of the sticks slipped out. The sudden mobility sent pain streaking through his wrist and into his fingers, but he ignored it, ripped away the rest of the splint and tossed it aside.  
  


 

Later, he'd never know how he made it that last hour. He didn't remember trekking through the aspen forest or foraging a cold stream that was as high as his thighs at one point. He only remembered when he realized that the day had lighted in the east and that dawn was imminent.  
  


 

Dawn had become his talisman. The sky was a soft lavender and the morning star shone like a ten-carat diamond against velvet. The trees took shape around him and he could make out the terrain.  
  


 

He'd survived the night.  
  


 

He staggered along, tripping and then righting himself before Levi could lend assistance. It had become important to him not to distract the man. Levi slowed and that irritated Eren because he knew that it was out of concern for him that Levi had decreased the pace.  
  


 

Not now. Not when they were so close. He could taste it. Could feel the sweetness of freedom and safety. Levi had promised to take him away from his terrors. He'd promised to keep him safe. For that, Eren would walk as long as he had to.  
  


 

He pushed at Levi in an attempt to make him go faster but the raven halted and slowly turned causing him to stumble, once again into his embrace.  
  


 

"It's okay now Eren," he said softly. "We've made it. My men are here."  
  


 

Eren was reluctant to raise his head. When he finally did, he stared at Levi dumbly, not comprehending what was said. Then he saw movement over then mans shoulder, saw Erd step from behind a tree with his ever present fatherly smile.And then the others. There was Petra and Mikasa too but he wasn't able to bring to mind the names of the others.  
  


 

They came closer and the relief Eren experienced from their presence caused the remainder of his mental defenses to crumble. Pain overtook his body and its sudden ferocity made him gasp in shock.  
  


 

He heard Levi curse as his knees buckled. The concerned voices of Levi's team echoed distantly in his quickly fleeing subconscious. He sighed as the darkness engulfed his conciousness like a warm comforting blanket.  
  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"He's a mess." Petra said grimly. "His respirations are shallow and his breath sounds aren't good over his right lung. He's dehydrated, exhausted and there's no way in hell he's going to make it off this mountain unless we carry him. He's done."  
  


 

"I can't believe he made it this far." Erd muttered.  
  


 

Petra and Erd hunched over the inert form of the boy laying on the ground. Petra had done a thorough examination of his body and her face said it all. Eren was in poor condition.  
  


 

"I don't know how the hell he survived." Petra said as she rose. "He's like a walking corpse."  
  


 

"He's going to be fine." Mikasa who was holding one of Eren's limp hands stated quietly.  
  


 

Levi scowled fiercely at his medic and third in commands' words but glared at Mikasa. He wanted to walk over to where she was, snatch Eren's hand from her grasp and declare ownership of the pretty brunette.  
  


 

_What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_  
  


 

He refused to accept the fact that he was even remotely attracted to some green-eyed kid.  
  


 

"What are our transport options." he demanded and ignored the startled looks on his teammates faces.  
  


 

"I commandeered an old Chevy work truck." Erd spoke up.  
  


 

Levi blew out a heavy breath. "That's it?"  
  


 

Petra shrugged. "We've had worse."  
  


 

Yeah they had. Except they hadn't been carrying a kid who was more dead than alive. A kid who needed gentleness and caring, not some bumpy-ass ride over the equally bumpy-as-fuck terrain in the bed of a fucking farm truck which was most likely, **dirty.  
**

 

_Fucking fuck!  
_

 

"I can spread some blankets in the bed of the truck," Gunther offered. "It won't be Sina, but it'll do."  
  


 

"How the fuck would _you_ know anything about Sina?!" Auruo grumbled. "Tch! Fucking pretty boy."  
  


 

Gunther snorted. "You've got me mixed up with Erd here. He's Mr. Suave and shit."  
  


 

Levi shook head at their stupid bickering. "Shut the fuck up you shitheads. We've left bodies all over this goddamn mountain. The sooner we leave, the better. I'm going to try contacting Eyebrows again."  
  


 

"Sir!"  
  


 

Erd thumped his left palm with his right fist as if remembering something. "You have a message from Ms. Annie. Must be important. For her to have contacted you anyway. It came in code."  
  


 

Levi frowned and reached for the handheld unit Erd pulled from his pocket. He punched in the access code and scanned the tersely worded message.  
  


 

        **Nile involved. Don't know extent. Watch your back. Don't trust him. Unsure of FWS**

 **status with him. Took Isabel. Has history with both Jaeger siblings.**  
  
  
  
 _Mary's bloody vagina. More motherfucking complications._  
  
  
  
Annie was a cryptic bitch on his best day. What the hell was Levi suppose to do with this?  
  
  


 

 

Levi wasn't one to blindly trust others. He respected Erwin and the rest. He wouldn't work for them unless there was a level of trust there. But he never went so far as to make himself vulnerable to anyone. FWS included.

 

 

Now, if he'd interpreted Annie's message correctly, she was effectively giving the other team leader a heads up that all may not be well within the FWS ranks and that Nile was a snake in the grass.

 

 

_Why am I not surprised by Nile's actions._

 

 

It still didn't change that Levi had to contact Erwin, but it made him a whole lot more cautious about handing over on information on a kid helpless to defend himself.

 

 

He'd already decided his course of action anyway, and it did not include hauling Eren all the way to City Rose. Especially now that Annie had warned him. For Annie of all people to give him a warning about anything, the danger had to be legit.

 

 

"Let's get a move on," Levi said in a grim voice. "Where's this 'priceless carriage' you arranged for us, Erd."

 

 

Erd's teeth flashed in a grin at Levi's unconcealed sarcasm and tossed his head to the west. "Quarter mile from here. Stashed in an aspen grove."

 

 

Levi hummed in response and made his way over to Eren and knelt at his side. He put a hand on the brunette's dirt-streaked cheek and barely resisted the urge to smirk at Mikasa who openly glared at him. She still held onto Eren's limp hand. Levi ignored her temporarily and gazed down the boys' body, taking in the tattered clothing, the mix of blood and bruises, and the re-splinted swollen arm.

 

 

_One more trip, Eren and you'll be safe and sound._

 

 

"He needs to remain as flat as possible," Petra said. "I'm worried that he's already punctured lung. I don't like his pallor or respirations. They're becoming more laboured all the time. If we aren't careful, we could end up doing him more harm."

 

 

"If we don't move him, he's going to be dead." Levi stated bluntly.

 

 

Petra nodded her acknowledgement. "Who's gonna carry him this time? I'm sure you're tired, sir."

 

 

"It's fine." he replied instantly and Petra gave him a knowing smile.

 

 

_Damn._

 

 

Levi swiftly stood up and as gently as possible, slid his arms under Eren's body and lifted him, rising to his full height, bearing his weight. He cradled the brunette against his chest and then fixed his gaze on Erd.

 

 

"Lead the way, blondie."

 

 

Erd nodded and then signalled for the other's to take position around Levi and Eren. Guns up and ready, they moved cautiously at a brisk pace in the direction of their designated transport.

 

 

The sun had just peeked over the horizon, a burnt orange glow, lighting a pink sky, when they reached the grove of aspens where the truck was parked.

 

 

Levi grimaced. Erd hadn't lied when he said it was a work truck. He shuddered at the thought of touching the germs he was sure the truck contained. Eren's safety came first so he pushed the feeling aside. As long as the truck got them where they needed to be, he was fine with it. Or so he constantly told himself.

 

 

They were nearing the vehicle when a movement caught Levi's eye. He instinctively held Eren closer to his chest protectively. Petra and the others reacted, forming a barrier between Levi and the potential danger.

 

 

"Don't shoot. I have business with Levi." The familiar voice reached Levi's ears, and his nape prickled with apprehension. He eased Eren onto the ground and motioned for Mikasa to come closer.

 

 

"Watch over him." he quietly informed her.

 

 

Mikasa nodded and hovered over the unconscious brunette.

 

 

Levi turned around and pointed his own gun at the newcomer.

 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Rico?"

 

 

His day was becoming more fucked up by the second. Rico being here could only mean one thing. Titan was after Eren's life or at the very least, sent to recover the boy.

 

 

_Fuck my life!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any spelling errors you encountered. I wrote this while nodding off.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You For Reading
> 
> c.heichou~*~


	9. ***CHAPTER VIII***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by Ren-chan.

Even though Rico didn't so much as twitch Levi kept his gun trained on her as he circled warily to get a full view of the silver-haired woman. Rico regarded him impassively, her arms loose at her sides as if sending Levi a clear message that she wasn't a threat.

 

 

Which was pretty damn funny because anyone who ever thought someone from Titan was not a threat was deluding themselves. Levi was of course aware of this. He'd been one of them for 10 years. He'd lived and breathed those shadows. He knew what Titan was, what they were capable of. Their purpose. They weren't black or white. They were so immersed in grey that one could easily lose themselves in the world they lived in. A world where there were no rules and the law had no foothold.

 

 

He and Rico had served together. Levi had saved Rico's life during his last mission with Titan. Levi had walked away and never looked back. He hadn't wanted to look back. Only now his past came back to bite him in the ass and he had a sinking feeling that past and present were on one hell of a collision course.

 

 

"What the fuck do you want, Rico?"

 

 

The question was purely rhetorical though. He knew exactly why Rico was here, but he wanted to hear it from the woman herself. And he was going to let Rico know that it would be a cold day in hell before she ever touched Eren.

 

 

"Eloquent as always, I see," she said mockingly. "Put the gun away Levi. I'm armed but you'd have me before I could even draw. I'm packaged up, see?" she held up her arms so Levi could see the strap of the rifle and pistol that was holstered just below her armpit.

 

 

"I like my gun where I have it. Now talk."  
  
  
  
"I'm repaying a debt. You get a free pass this one time. My job is to bring Eren Jaeger in regardless of how. My team is posted at least two miles off and they'll stay there until you've had time to move out." She lifted her head a notch and met Levi's silver-grey stare with her pale grey. "Next time all bets are off. I'll bring him in even if I have to go through you."  
  


  
A growl rose in Levi's throat and it took everything he had to maintain his impassive façade and not lunge at the woman he'd once called a comrade. Then he saw Eren in the periphery of his vision as he lay on the ground, broken and so very fragile. He turned to Rico.  
  


  
"Take a good look, Rico. See what you've done. Is this what it's come to now? Preying on innocent kids?"  
  


  
Rico's expression remained just as indifferent as Levi's. "It's a job, like all other jobs. You know how things work Levi so stop pretending to be some goddamn saint. You may have joined up with Captain America and crew, but it doesn't change a thing about who you were and where you came from. Your hands are just as stained with innocent lives as mine, and you'll never wipe them clean. I owe you due to the fact that you saved my life. That's the only reason why I'm giving you this one time pass. Don't make the mistake of underestimating me or you'll regret it."  
  


  
Levi took a step forward. Then another, until he was nose to nose with Rico and could feel the others breath on his chin. His voice held a chill. "You should take your own advice. Don't underestimate me, Rico. You stay the fuck away from Eren Jaeger. I'll take you out if you disregard my warning, without regret."  
  
  


"Guess we know where we stand. I'm coming after you, Levi. This'll be your only warning."

 

 

Rico took a step back and so did Levi.

 

 

"Make sure you have stacked insoles next time. All my men are tall and I'm pretty sure you won't appreciate being stepped on. That's a really disgraceful way to die, even for a midget like you. No?" She smirked at him and disappeared into the trees, gone before Levi could say or do anything further.

 

 

_That bitch!_

Levi ignored the jab at his height or lack thereof. As questionable as Titan may be, they had a code and lived by it. It would have been easy for Rico to take a stand and make a grab for Eren. She could've ambushed Levi and his men in the mountains and with an injured Eren, it would have been next to impossible for them to escape, at least not without severe casualties. However, Levi was positive that he and Mikasa would have eliminated the threat themselves no problem. If it ever came to that point anyway.

 

 

But even a hard ass like Rico had a code of honor even if it was a twisted sense of justice. Levi had saved her life once and now the debt was paid. Not only had Rico looked the other way, but she'd tipped him off about who was after Eren.

 

 

He only wished to God that the information made him feel better. He turned back and hurried over to Eren, his jaw clenched.

 

 

"What the fuck was that about?" Auruo demanded.

 

 

"Not now, Auruo," Levi said in a clipped voice. "We need to get the fuck out of here before Rico decides she's been charitable enough for the day."

 

 

Petra and Auruo get to work quickly, padding the bed of the truck with a bedroll. They even took off their jackets and laid them across the remaining sleeping bag (some bitch left behind the other's) in an effort to give Eren as much comfort as possible.  
  
  


Levi critically eyed Erd and Mikasa as they lifted Eren off the ground. He hopped into the bed of the truck and leaned against the cracked window. Next, Eren was carefully laid onto the bedroll and Levi draped a blanket he had procured from one of the packs over the boy's slight form. The brunette's hair was an issue, it was _too_  long and chocolate coloured but dirty and tangled from his ordeal. He tucked as much of it as possible behind Eren's neck and arranged one of the jacket's over his had so he wasn't visible. Not that it mattered, really. Rico and Titan knew where the boy was and they sure as hell knew what he looked like. 

 

 

There was little need in concealing him. They just needed to get the hell out of here.

 

 

Petra and Mikasa joined him in the back of the vehicle while Auruo and Gunther piled into the front with Erd. Mikasa positioned herself against the back window just like Levi had so that Eren was between them. With their legs stretched out, they provided enough stability so Eren didn't move side to side during the drive.

 

 

Levi could feel the heat from Eren's body, where he was pressed against his leg and slid his hand under the jacket covering the other males face and rubbed his thumb gently over his soft cheek.

 

 

_Stay with me, Eren. Don't fucking die on me. Not when I'm getting you the fuck out of here. You'll like it where I'm taking you. You won't have to do anything but rest, eat good food and get better._   
  
  
  
  


There was no response, no stirring in his mind. He didn't expect one. Eren was beyond his endurance. He wasn't convinced about the boy's survival but he hoped for a miracle nonetheless. Titan was relentless and their involvement transformed an already fucked up situation into a mega-fucked-up-shitty-annoyance. There would be no stopping them as it was a kill-or-be-killed situation.

 

 

No longer were they some nameless, faceless, shadowy organisation, To Levi at the least. Titan was practically a legend buried so deep that only a few knew of their existence. Titan's members were highly trained. The best of the best. Not to mention funding? Backing? They were invincible. And they were given orders to bring Eren in. Levi rubbed irritably at his forehead, as if to remove the thoughts plaguing him.

 

 

"Who is she, Levi?" Mikasa quietly inquired. "We need to know the situation and you're sitting like a stone. I get that it's bad but we need to know how bad."

 

 

He sighed and peered at her through his fingers. "Rico, that's her name, is a major part of the past I willingly left behind. With her involved everything would be ten times harder," he paused to collect his thoughts. "I did some awful shit, Mika. I couldn't do it anymore so I left."

 

 

"And?" she prompted.

 

 

"And, what?" Levi was confused.

 

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "C'mon Levi! What are we gonna do about the situation?"

 

 

Levi sighed again. "I knew her every tactic seeing as we trained together frequently and worked as a team whenever on a mission. I haven't been that familiar with her in years. Who knows how much skill she's amassed since then. Sure, you and I could take her and her men, no problem. However their are other people within this team Mika. Petra and the other's won't last against them. _Eren_ could end up dying, if caught in the crossfire." He glared at her. "I'm not risking him, especially with his present condition." 

 

 

Mikasa's countenance held blatant shock. Without a doubt, in response to his rather passionate rant. Her lips parted, but before she could utter a sound Petra spoke up from her position at Eren's feet.

 

 

"You're in love with him." 

 

 

_The fuck!??!_

 

 

"Who is?" he asked stupidly.

 

 

"You Levi Ackerman, are in _love_ with Eren Jaeger," she declared, eyes alight with knowing. "Ah ah! No denying the truth, sir. You are smitten. In response to that befuddled frown you're showing, I shall provide evidence."

 

 

Levi was indeed befuddled. He could feel Mikasa glaring holes through his skull. His poor mind was too far gone to care. 

 

 

"You throw jealous, hate-filled looks at people who invade Eren's personal space, victoriously smirk at your sister when you cheat her of the opportunity to get close to Eren, there is also the fact that you personally demanded this particular mission from our supreme leader. Shall I go on? Oh I forgot to mention how you always jump at the chance to carry around the green-eyed beauty in your arms even though he's covered in _dirt_ , your mortal enemy." Petra looked pretty smug and Levi supressed the urge to clamp his hand over the obvious truth spilling from her lips.

  
  


"Whatever." Levi knew that it was pointless to say otherwise and neither accepted nor denied the validity of her claims. There was ample time for sorting the strange sensations within his chest later on. "I still cannot allow you to risk-"

 

 

"If our luck happens to run out we have to fight. For Eren. We will fight, even if it leads to our demise." Petra's eyes held a determined glint and they implored Levi to understand that there was no changing her mind.

 

 

Levi reluctantly nodded. He stared down at the slight bump under the blanket and got lost in his musings again.

 

 

Eren Jaeger was more than a mission or mere victim. Levi had a very personal stake in this and he couldn't even explain why. He'd volunteered for this job. Erwin had been ready to deploy Annie and her team after the boy, but after seeing the footage of Eren on the video surveillance just before his disappearance, he'd demanded the assignment. Hell, he hadn't even given Erwin a choice. He'd simply informed Erwin that he and his team were going after Eren and left shortly after.

 

 

There was no way he was going to let Titan get their hands on Eren. Not that they'd hurt him. In fact, he was certain they had strict instructions to avoid damaging their captive. Once they were charged with an assignment they were relentless. Failure wasn't an option, and in all the years Levi had worked with them, they hadn't ever screwed up a mission.

 

 

They operated like mindless puppets. It wasn't their job to judge or have a conscience. A conscience was for the weak or so their motto stated.

 

 

Levi rubbed tiredly at his aching temples. He knew that Rico would come after him guns blazing. It only made him more glad that he'd covered his tracks so well when he'd ditched Titan. He'd lived his entire life in the shadows and knew of no other way to live. Mikasa was his anchor to humanity and he decided to leave that life behind to raise her properly. He built a house or rather a damn fortress in Stohess and until recently, no one knew of it's existence.

 

 

Erwin and Hanji located it of course. Those nosy bastards pissed him off. 

 

 

There was also that son of a bitch, Nile. Annie's warning ran through his mind all over again.

 

 

_What was Nile's involvement in all this shit?_

 

 

That fuck-face couldn't be trusted. He had to get in touch with Erwin and make him aware of the situation. Though that probably wasn't necessary. That bushy-browed know-it-all was always well informed. However, Titan could very well be after Isabel too.

 

 

"Okay so it's bad. Give me more to work with, boss. Will I need lube for this ass-fucking?" 

 

 

Levi grimaced at Mikasa's dry humor. "Is that the kinda language you use in the presence of your big brother?" He arched a brow.

 

 

"Just tell us the rest already," Petra demanded.

 

 

"It doesn't matter whether I tell you or not. The rest is irrelevant. End result is we're going to have to watch our asses real carefully. More so than usual, and if Eren survives to see tomorrow, we're going to have to work damn hard to keep him safe," he intoned in a flat voice.

 

 

"Fine," Mikasa grumbled.

 

 

Petra was giving him the stink eye and he avoided meeting her eyes.

 

 

Levi's gaze was once again reluctantly returned to the blanket where Eren lay. A throbbing ache, accompanied by a suffocating warmth filled his chest. He pressed a fist against his chest in an attempt to quell the foreign sensation. 

 

 

_Please be alive tomorrow Eren. Don't give up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna be posted a few millennia ago but procrastination is an asshat, not to mention the fact that I deleted this shit and had to re-type it from scratch. This chapter really tried my patience and the damn wifi, just... ugh! I know that my ranting is of no importance so imma stop here.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You For Reading  
> ~c.heichou~*~


	10. ***CHAPTER IX***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by Ren-chan.

As soon as they reached a town large enough, they ditched the truck and Auruo hot-wired some poor sucker's car. Driving a stolen vehicle wasn't on Levi's bucket list, having Titan breathing down their necks was bad enough. They didn't need local police interference.

 

 

When they reached Klorva, Levi would have connections. He had people he could count on there. Until then, they had to hope like hell they'd get there in one piece.

 

 

 The first call he had made after making sure Eren was as comfortable as he could make him was to his long-time acquaintance, Nanaba to let her know he was coming in soon and required her services. Then he placed the call to Erwin.

 

 

"Talk to me, Levi," Erwin said in lieu of a stereotypical greeting.

 

 

"You stole my fucking line, Erwin," Levi returned impatiently. "What's going on with Nile and how is he involved in all of this?" There was a long pause and Levi could picture well the deep frown on Erwin's face. The other man wouldn't have liked the two team leaders communicating behind his back.

 

 

_Oh well._

 

 

 Annie may not be Levi's favourite person, but she had his back and he in turn had hers.

  

 

 "Do you have Eren yet?" Erwin asked tersely.

 

 

"I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on." Levi demanded.

 

 

"There is some question as to Nile's involvement," Erwin replied, amusement evident in his voice. "He is definitely involved. He nabbed Isabel from FWS compound because he was trying to protect her and Eren."

 

 

"What now?"

 

 

"I wasn't finished, Levi. What he did was get her caught by people who want to use her and Eren as experimental subjects. It's a long involved story, but Nile has a connection to the lab where Eren and Isabel were born. Those two were created by pairing ova and spermatozoa from donors with special gifts or abilities. Nile was one such failed experiment."

 

 

"The fuck?"

 

 

"Bear with me here. Eren and Isabel were taken from the lab by the Jaeger's. They ran, and kept running for most of their lives. Nile later funded them. But then the Jaeger's were killed, the twins went on the run."

 

 

So not only was Nile hunting them down, but so were those who wanted them for their abilities.

 

 

"Twins huh? So what side does Nile reside on now?" Levi enquired absently.

 

 

Erwin sighed. "Who knows? He says he wants to protect them. He swears he’ll go public before he allows any harm to befall them."

 

 

"Do you trust him?"

 

 

 "Who knows? Do you trust me?" came the infuriating reply.

 

 

Relief lightened some of Levi's edginess. He didn't want to question any of Erwin's motives, but he wasn't a fool either. He and that shitty-glasses may sign Levi's paycheques and he gave and he gave them absolute loyalty, but nobody got blind faith from him. The exception being Mikasa.

 

 

 "Are you ready to give me an answer to the important question from before?" Erwin's impatience laced his tone.

 

 

"I do have Eren," Levi conceded. "He's not in a good state. Not good at all."

 

 

"Damn. This is going to kill Isabel and she's still struggling with her own recovery."

 

 

"Look Erwin we're dealing with some heavy-duty shit. There are things you don't know about me, about my past.

 

 

 There was heavy silence. "I know you did a lot off the record. I won't press you for details though." Erwin said quietly.

 

 

"Titan. Ask your man Nile about it. He probably knows what it is. I don't have the time to explain. But Titan is involved. They're off the books. These guys are legit and don't fuck around. They damn sure aren't amateurs, and they're some of the most highly skilled operatives you'll ever encounter. And they've been called to bring Eren in."

 

 

"Intriguing." Erwin commented shortly.

 

 

"Yes, I know. Look, if they want Eren, chances are they won't give Isabel a free pass." Levi ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. "You need to watch your back. Tell that to your other men as well. Consider relocating Isabel. I'm keeping Eren for now. Let Isabel know... hell, lie to her for now. Just tell her that Eren is safe and with me. Tell her whatever else you have to. I don't know how much time he has left to live, but Isabel doesn't need to know that."

 

 

"Christ," Erwin muttered. "Annie and her team are on simple in and out mission. Hostage retrieval. Something they can do in their sleep. I expect them back in two days." 

 

 

"You may not have two days." he pointed out.

 

 

 "Then we'll do whatever needs to be done." Erwin commented grimly. "Having Hanji as an ally helps, you know? I'll explain the situation to her."

 

 

"That shitty glasses, eh? Good call. I'm gonna take Eren to my place."

 

 

 There was a distinct pause. "Safe journey, Levi. If you need backup, Annie will be available in the next thirty eight hours or so."

 

 

"I'll be going now. Don't try contacting me. I shall check in when I think it's safe to do so and not before."

 

 

"You don't fully trust me," Erwin mildly commented.

 

 

"I trust you as much as I trust anyone." he stated flatly.

 

 

Erwin laughed. "That doesn't say a whole lot, Levi. Just don't get yourself killed. I'd hate to lose such a valuable subordinate."

 

 

"You just protect your organisation back home," Levi said quietly and ended the call.

 

 

_And I'll protect what is mine._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren opened his eyes and blinked at the stab of sunlight that shone through a dirty window. His brow furrowed as he squinted, trying to bring his surroundings into focus. The last thing he remembered was the reunion with Levi's teammates and losing the rest of his strength.

 

 

_I must've passed out._

 

 

He lifted his head, shocked at the effort it took. He was in the back seat of some vehicle. Looking forward he saw the familiar undercut and raven black hair. Levi and the other's appeared to be crammed into the front and middle row seats. He concluded that the vehicle must be an SUV or something similar to it. He struggled to sit up and Levi turned in his seat, the other's silver gaze freezing him in his tracks. The raven appeared to be downright shocked and fatigue was etched into his countenance, before he could ask about their destination Levi spoke.

 

 

"How do you feel?"

 

 

He eased back into a sitting position, his breath leaving him in a rush. "I don't know. Let me get back to you on that."

 

 

A ghost of a smile briefly scuttled across Levi's countenance, his eyes held an unfamiliar light and Eren averted his gaze.

 

 

"Were still in Maria. Well, one of its many towns anyway. We're making good time. If we keep this pace we'll reach Klorva in no time."

 

 

"Where's Klorva located?" at some point he'd ended up laying on the seat again. He shifted and attempted to sit up again, but Levi reached over the seat and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"Don't. Just take it easy. Lie there and be as still as possible so you'll heal." he turned away slightly so that he was more on his side, then sighed when he comfortable again. "As for Klorva, I have a friend there who's getting us a plane to Stohess."

 

 

His eyes went impossibly wide. "Stohess?! Why Stohess?!"

 

 

"My home is there," Levi said. "It's safe, for now. We can at least have a place where you can recover until we figure out our next move."

 

 

"I don't have my ID, I mean passport. Nothing." he informed Levi glumly.

 

 

Erd turned around with an amused smile. "The kind of transport we're taking isn't exactly legal. They won't be asking you for a ticket to board."

 

 

"Oh." Eren managed.

 

 

_What the hell kind of people are they exactly. Everything they do seems illegal. Guess I shouldn't complain, but I can't help worrying._

 

 

He jerked at the gentle brush of fingers along his arm but relaxed when he realised it was just Levi. "I don't want you to worry. All I want is for you to focus on healing. Let us do the rest."

 

 

He nodded, realising that he had no other choice. He certainly knew what the other alternative to trusting them was and it wasn't an option. At least Levi hadn't locked him away in some cold, sterile room and forced him to heal like a trained puppet. At the least not yet. Contrary to his thoughts, he had a strong feeling that trusting Levi with his life was the right choice. It was absurd to have such faith in someone you met a few days ago, for the first time ever, however there was a strange tingly sensation that enveloped his body, whenever he thought of the raven. There was more to it but he was never a pro at analysis.

 

 

He glanced over at the subject of his thoughts who was facing forward and visually traced the buzzed hairs at the back of his head. Something shifted within the periphery of his vision. He looked beyond Levi and observed the raven hair that held the same silky quality as Levi's hair. He realised it was Mikasa and she was rather close to Levi, sitting in his lap?

 

 

"Levi?"

 

 

"Hm?" he shoved Mikasa forward and looked over his shoulder at Eren.

 

 

"Why is Mikasa in your lap?" he realised how demanding that sounded and attempted to correct himself. "I-I'm sorry. That came out wrong. It's not my business anyway. P- Please forget I even ask...ed…" he trailed off when he noticed Levi's amused smirk.

 

 

"Are you jealous, Eren?" he shivered at the way Levi stretched out the syllables of his name. He sat up and attempted a glare to cover up his mortified expression.

 

 

Erd and the other's, except Gunther who was driving swivelled around to look at him and he fought, unsuccessfully, against the urge to blush uncontrollably.

 

 

"N-no. I- I..." he covered his face with his uninjured arm.

 

 

"Mikasa is my younger sibling, kid." Levi relented.

 

 

"O- oh." he replied lamely.

 

 

He was way too embarrassed to make conversation and lowered his head to the seat and closed his eyes. Stohess. It scared him to death to think of going outside familiar territory. It seemed so permanent. Like the final nail in a coffin.

 

 

He was going to a foreign country, he was without a passport, no proof of citizenship. What could he possibly do if Levi and the others turn out to be his enemies? His brief glimpse into the impenetrable fortress of Levi's mind, he'd struggled and managed to take a peek when they made eye contact during their first encounter, it had scared him. The horrors he'd witnessed there forced him to shield his mind from the ravens. It made him reluctant to see what went on in the minds of the others.

 

 

However, he couldn't dwell on thoughts of that nature for his panic was increasing with every minute that went by. They were good guys. He had to believe that because if they turned out to be the same as those who'd kept him prisoner for so many days, it was over for him. He was human and had a breaking point.

 

 

Levi shook him awake sometime later. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, not having realised that he'd fallen asleep. The vehicle was cloaked in darkness. It was also slowing to a stop.

 

 

"Just stay down, Eren," Levi murmured. "Stay low until I say otherwise. I need to check things out here first." he heard a lot of shuffling about and muffled cursing as the Petra and Erd were woken by Levi and exited the car. Levi followed and motioned for the both of them to return to their seats and keep watch over Eren while Gunther and Mikasa took up posts on either side of the vehicle.

 

 

Levi and Auruo walked over to the rickety storage shed that doubled as the 'office' for Nanaba's transport business. As soon as he neared, he heard the betraying click of a gun being put off safety. He drew his own weapon and called out. "Oi! It's me you fucking paranoid woman. Put that damn gun away before you injure someone."

 

 

There was a moment of silence followed by a scuffling sound. Then the door cracked open and a tall, lanky blond, who could easily pass as either gender, wielding a shotgun came into view. "Levi? Is that you?"

 

 

"No shit," he sighed. "Who the fuck else were you expecting? I called you an hour ago and told you we were close."

 

 

She slipped out, still clutching the gun, but she pointed it upward instead of at Levi, a fact he was grateful for. Nanaba was jumpy as fuck and it wouldn't take much to cause her to accidentally discharge her weapon.

 

 

"Is the plane ready?" Levi asked.

 

 

She nodded and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "It's around the back. Your pilot should be here in ten. You'll make a few stops along the way, shouldn't be more than two. I've already done the paperwork and made it all official-like."

 

 

Levi nodded his head and reached out his right hand to shake hers. She unsurprisingly ignored his hand and instead tugged him into her embrace, pressing his face into her modest bosom, squeezing him affectionately.

 

 

"Stay safe, Levi. I'd hate for our next meeting to entail your short, grumpy ass in a coffin." she murmured into his hair.

 

 

"That's not gonna happen and you know it but thanks for your concern." he awkwardly returned the hug. She appeared to have heard his muffled reply and happily nodded when she released him. He watched her fondly as she retreated into her 'office' and ordered Auruo to go help his team organise their stuff to load onto their transport vessel.

 

 

With no one in his immediate proximity, he allowed himself a tiny smile. When Eren's eyes, so full of vivacious youth and innocence had met his after he'd woken from imminent death, Levi was relieved and had a sudden urge to touch him. It had amused him greatly when the boy had questioned Mikasa's relation to him and blushed after realising his daring words. He was still unsure what Eren meant to him but after they reached their true destination he'd have ample time to figure it out.

 

 

Pivoting on his heel, he made his way to the car to assist his team with preparations for the trip. Finally, he was one step closer to securing Eren's absolute protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been writing this chapter forever. I hope it didn't disappoint.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You For Reading  
> ~c.heichou~*~


	11. ***CHAPTER X***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ren-chan

"What the fuck do you mean they got away?!" Kenny hissed menacingly. "I assigned you this task because you're supposed to be the best! This isn't acceptable! Not on any level!"

"Calm your tits, old man," Rico said in her typically cool voice that he despised. It was too collected. It was too... 'I don't give a fuck what you say'. Kenny was forced to keep his opinion to himself though, he needed to tread lightly. Titan wasn't a force force to fuck around with. But desperation made a man say and do stupid things. He was no exception.

"The idiots who were previously hired to bring in the Jaeger kid made a mess of the entire mission. The mountains are littered with dead dumbasses. We're stuck cleaning up their mistake. The kid escaped because he had help. Damn good help," her tone was almost fond as she spoke of this person who'd bested Titans men.

Kenny swore. "Who?! Tell me who this damn good help is. I'll take care of them."

"Doesn't matter who," she replied calmly, all former traces of emotion absent. "I'll find the kid and bring him in. You just sit tight and let us handle the situation."

It was the closest anyone had come to telling him what to do. No one else dared. But there was something in this woman's voice that gave him pause. He tasted trepidation for the first time in his life, because of someone other than his dying wife and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"See that you do," he clipped out. "I don't have any time to waste. I may only have hours, and each hour that goes by and that boy is not here is one hour I can't afford to lose."

There was silence from the other end and he was stunned to realize that he'd been hung up on. Swearing viciously, he shoved the phone into the pocket of his slacks and strode down the hall to his wife's room.

At her door he paused, taking calming breaths, ridding himself of his rage and the bitter taste of fear in his mouth. Marie needed him to be strong. He pushed inside and saw the nurse he'd employed to stay at his wife's bedside, day in and day out, checking her vital signs.

"How is she?" he whispered, afraid of the answer.

The nurse shook her head. "No change. She's resting easily. Her breathing is good for now and her temperature neutral."

Kenny waved her away and then settled into the chair beside his wife's bed. He took in her pale and frail figure, the skin translucent and sallow, appeared unnatural against the backdrop of lustrous flowing hair, framing her narrow face.

He tentatively reached for her tiny, bony hand and bowed his head when he felt the bones sticking out.

He closed his eyes as cold fury laced with paralyzing fear gripped him.

He couldn't lose her too. She was the only good thing remaining in his life.

"Dear?" He yanked his head up at the unexpected whisper, surprised to see her awake and staring at him. "Is something the matter?"

He put his other hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down, the knot in his throat growing. "Just checking on you and saying goodnight. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." It was her default reply no matter how she really felt.

It enraged him that she sought to protect him even though she needed it most. She never wanted him to know when she was tired or hurting. It should be him protecting her. Him finding a way to reassuring her that things would be fine.

"That's good to hear," he said moving his hand to brush her chestnut bangs from her eyes. "I need you to hang on a while longer. I have someone coming who can help you."

Marie cast him a doubtful look. It was what he always said before he brought in a new doctor. And the end result was always the same. Nothing could be done.

"This time will be different," he promised. "This person is going to cure you. Then we can finally go sightseeing in all those places you wanted to visit." He'd spend any amount of money in the world to make her happy.

"Thank you, dear. I'm tired at the moment, can you hold me until I fall asleep?"

He released her hand and toed off his shoes. He removed his overcoat, carelessly tossing it over the back of the chair and lay beside her. He pulled her gently onto his chest and used his foot to bring the duvet within reach, he spread it over their slightly chilled bodies.

"I love you, Kenny." she whispered into his chest.

He furiously blinked back hot tears. "I love you too, Marie."  
  


* * *

 

They landed someplace whose name caused Eren's tongue to feel like it was tied in knots. Levi helped him descend from the plane, after wrapping him in a dark, hooded coat. The warm humid air was a welcome change from the frigid, chill of the Maria mountains. He embraced it, breathed it in to alleviate some of the cold that had settled into his bones. But with the new awareness came consequences. Fear that he'd trusted the wrong people, memories of the horrors he'd endured. Phantom pain mixed with the very real pain of his injures. His mind and body were being overwhelmed by paranoia.

"Eren?" his fear melted away as that voice, belonging to that one person who was fast becoming special to him, broke him from his reverie.

Levi.

"Y- yes?" he rasped out through the dryness of his throat.

Come on. Levi ushered him into a pitch black van he had not noticed before, and instructed him to lay down in the cargo area. Truth be told, he'd done nothing but lie flat on his back for, goodness knows, how many hours. He crawled into the van, but sat up with his back resting of its side.

His rib-cage was sore as hell, but his breathing felt normal to him. Perhaps not quite as strong or deep as when he was fully healed. They were shallower than usual. Maybe the long hours of sleep had done him good after all. He could feel his natural ability to heal fast returning. Compared to when he was at full strength, the change was minimal but he could already feel the difference.

He glanced down at his arm and slid the fingertips of the other over the area where the break had occurred. He flexed the affected fingers and gave a pleased hum when there was no lingering numbness. Mikasa setting the break had helped enormously even though it hurt like a bitch. If she hadn't done so, he may have lost his arm before his healing mechanism kicked in.

There was still some tenderness, swelling and bruising but there was nothing to indicate weakness in the fracture. He estimated that in a days time, provided he got proper rest, there would be a marked improvement in his condition.

Levi joined him a moment later and so did Mikasa and Petra. The door slid shut behind them.

Mikasa and Petra chose to occupy his left and right sides. Levi, however sat across from him. He was clearly annoyed with Eren as was evident when he addressed him.

"I told you to lie down."

"I'm sick of laying around so no," he retorted angrily.

"Your injuries may worsen."

"I'll be fine,"  _this time_  he answered quietly.

He heard a sigh escape Levi. "How's your breathing?"

"Good." he answered shortly. Getting worked up made him aware of his shortness of breath, nothing that would kill him but he still made a mental note to stay calm.

The overhead light went out as all the other doors closed and the vehicle pulled away. The van's occupants swayed as they went over a series of bumps.

The darkness made him nervous so he attempted to make conversation with Levi. "Is your house far?"

"Were almost there," Levi replied shortly. Eren couldn't make out his features in the murky darkness, from the reply he received he concluded that the attempt at socializing had failed.

He leaned forward and his hair curtained his face. His sister often told him he had really feminine features and his hair enhanced them. Not that he particularly cared. What he had on at the moment was pissing him off. He despised the stupid dress, it was the only article of clothing his last prison had offered. The dress had thin straps, a low cut bodice, full length skirt and PINK. It was offensive. Not like anyone could decipher its color through the inches of dirt it was covered in.

Eren looked up from his clasped hands at Levi. Unlike those asshats who had guarded his cell, Levi made no derogatory comments. It was too dark to make out anything significant, he could however feel the others presence keenly.

Levi's wasn't the only presence he could sense. This ability extended to any and everyone. Human or otherwise. He was usually scared out of his mind and it hampered his ability to focus on anything. That and his constant depression. No one but his sister should be able to freely communicate via telepathy with him, yet this man, a virtual stranger could.

Perhaps Isabel would be able to explain this shit to me. I'm not that much of a deep thinker anyway.

He was gripped by a sudden chill and he wrapped his arms around his bruised midsection, ignoring the slight protest offered by the arm he'd broken. He couldn't shake his unease. So far Levi had proven to be a man of his word but the further he took Eren from familiar territory, the more panicked he became.

He'd had to learn the hard way that he could trust no one. His sixteen years of existence were spent on the run, moving from town to town, house to house, always shrouded in secrecy. Then his parents were murdered, he and his sister had split up and running to prolong their survival had become their reality.

_Have_ _I traded one hell for another?_

He began to shake, hunched forward, and pulled his knees to his chest, ignoring the pain the movement caused.

"Eren."

He hid behind his hair once again and ignored Levi. He laid his forehead on the tops of his knees, sucking in gasping breaths. A hand slid through his hair gentle and comforting.

"Are you alright, Eren?" Mikasa inquired as she pulled him into a warm hug. He relaxed into her.

"I'm scared," he admitted as he lifted his head and peered into the darkness where Levi was situated.

"Of?"

He took a breath to steady himself and removed the barriers separating their consciousness, hoping to hear Levi's thoughts, some hint of his true intentions or at least if he was genuine or not. They had interacted telepathically on a few occasions and he couldn't be sure he had not imagined it. Those conversations seemed surreal.

"Of you. Them. All of this. I'm scared that I've traded one kind of hell for another. To be confined, used, experimented on. Cursed to endure the same prison, same horrors, just different jailers."

Eren sat there, half leaning on Mikasa, anxiously awaiting Levi's response. At first he thought he had angered the man. Then assumed he'd rush to reassure him (highly unlikely given what he had observed about Levi) which would raise suspicion. A beat of silence passed.

"You're smart to be wary," he finally said. His statement took Eren by surprise. He hadn't expected this. "You've been through a ton of shit. There is nothing I can say to change you mindset. I'm giving you the option to stick around.

"To make up your mind, see if you trust me and the others of course." he added when Petra let out a disgruntled 'Hey!'

Eren was already aware of those things, but somehow it sounded different coming from Levi. He supposed it didn't matter one way or the other whether he trusted Levi or not. The man was most likely being paid to do this. Not because he was being a Good Samaritan. For some reason that made him angry, he had a sudden urge to demand answers from the man. About Isabel and a few other things, though minor. "Wh- , he began to say when the van suddenly came to a halt. Seconds later the back door slid open and Erd stood just outside motioning for them to get down. Levi left first. Then Petra and Mikasa, who lingered to offer assistance but Eren waved her away, telling her he was fine on his own. Eren crawled after them. He reached the edge and jerked back at the hand that suddenly appeared before his eyes. When it remained there for a prolonged period of time, he followed the length of the pale limb to the face of its owner.

"Eh? I'm offering you fucking help, accept it." he rudely replied in response to Eren's unintelligible question, grabbing his arms roughly and gently hauling him out the vehicle. He landed on both feet and wiggled his toes at the feel of solid ground. He stared at his surroundings, gaping at the house, no mansion, that climbed towards the inky, black skyline with its scattering of stars. The exterior wasn't quite visible in the dark but he could just about make out the silhouette of two large pillars bracketing the front entrance.

Before he could observe further, he was steered into the house by a hand at the small of his back.

Levi flipped a series of switches. Eren blinked at the sudden brightness. They'd entered what looked like a living room space with quite a few leather couches, a coffee table, flat screen t.v and various other furniture. There was even a fireplace.

"This is where you live?"

Levi blankly stared at him. "Yes. This is my humble dwelling."

* * *

 

Erwin Smith leaned on the balcony overlooking the broad expanse of the lake on his property. He was waiting for Rico to call him back. Patience running out, he tapped his foot irritably.

Even though the rumors suggested otherwise, he cared deeply for his men at FWS. Sometimes he was forced to make decisions that broke his heart. It was his job as the leader to remain strong so he endured the hardship. He'd already been aware of the trouble brewing, Levi's call brought greater clarification on the matter.

Already, he'd sent Hanji with Isabel to another location. Isabel was in a vulnerable state, though she was improving daily.

Sighing wearily, he removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. The door behind him slid open. Enthusiastic footsteps and the warm arms wrapped around him. Hanji. His wife. He turned in her embrace. She buried her face in his chest.

Nothing ever felt as right as she did in his arms.

She pulled away and grinned up at him. "What's up, handsome? You look really stressed."

"Just thinking about some things. How's Isabel doing?"

Tracing her fingers along his jawline to his lips she spoke, "She's fine. I made sure she got all settled in and stuffs. By the way I left Ymir, Krista and Farlan with her. Ymir only agreed to go since Krista did and Farlan... well he seems to have a thing for Isabel. They've been pretty cozy lately."

"I know I should have told you earlier but Levi called."

Hanji visibly perked up, eyes shimmering excitedly behind her glasses. "What??! When? What did he want? Is he coming home? Did he find the kid? Erwin?!?"

Smiling indulgently at his wife he pressed a kiss to her lips. She always got this way when Levi was mentioned. "Calm down, Hanji. It was before you left with Isabel. He called to inform me about his situation and the fact that he got Eren Jaeger. And no he isn't coming home. For a while anyway."

"Agh! What if I never see my grumpy midget again!?" she dramatically sighed.

"You'd better hope he doesn't hear you saying that about him." he warned her. They idly chatted for the next half hour. Hanji had just suggested that they indulge in some extracurricular activities in their bed when his phone rang. "Ugh! Sorry Hanji. I'll make it up to you later. I've got to take this call."

She nodded understandingly. "I expect you to keep your word mister." she skipped out of the room, yelling for Moblit.

Halfheartedly he answered the phone. "Yes?"

"Hey Commander. Long time no talk."

"I've no patience for pleasantries at the moment, Rico. Let's save the small talk for later. I need information that only you could provide me with." He was certainly displeased with her. Because of her, Isabel had been captured and when Erwin found her, hooked to to a machine that releases a powerful electric charge into the victims brain when it detects unusual surges in brain activity.

Apparently Isabel had been attempting to get in contact with Eren telepathically and the spontaneous electric shocks to her brain left her in an almost comatose state. Anyone else would've been dead but according to Hanji's deductions, Isabel survived due to her unique physiology.

"What is it you wish to know?" He could hear the defeat in her voice. She was well aware that she wasn't forgiven for the slip up with Isabel.

"Tell me everything you know about Titan."

There was silence punctuated only by her steady breaths over the line. Then, "What the fuck Commander?! Why in the world would someone like you want to know about a nonexistent organisation like Titan."

"I simply want to find out why they are after Isabel and Eren."

"Did Levi refuse to tell you about them? Because he was involved with Titan. A while ago but involved nonetheless," she sighed nervously. "Titan was brought into existence by one man, you know Rod Reiss don't you? Anyway, they took on jobs that couldn't be legally resolved. They did whatever the hell the military or government told them to. No questions asked. Titan is involved in some of the worlds biggest chaotic shitfests. I could go on all day. The greatest mystery is the fact that they never existed. Not officially anyway."

Erwin frowned. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. But after Levi left they disbanded. He was the best man in Titan's ranks. The perfect weapon. They were practically useless when he left. After that the majority of their contacts within the government and military cut all ties with them. They shut down and since there was no record of their actions, also forgotten."

"Levi never told me any of this. Then again he was never one for extended conversation. He just told me that they were after the Jaeger twins, mainly Eren, and to ensure Isabel was protected at all times. He said he'd take responsibility for Eren." Erwin made a mental note to have a talk with Levi about his tendency to leave out important details. As if he'd even listen. That boy was stubborn. And violent.

"Wait a minute. Levi's bringing the boy in? When?" Rico asked almost palpable relief.

"He's not. He thinks it's better to keep the siblings separated for now. Until things settle. By the way did you happen to run into him by any chance?" Erwin smirked.

"Now that you mention it, I did run into the little man. My, was he angry. I thought for sure he would shoot me. He seemed awfully protective of that Jaeger kid. You'd think I threatened to take his virginity or something." Rico laughed. "It was nice talking to you again, sir. How's your wife?"

"Oh. You know how she is. I'm surprised she hasn't tied me up yet."

"You sound pretty disappointed, Commander. I'm positive she's thought of it at some point. I'll await your next call. Any new orders?" Rico's voice lost it's playful edge.

"Keep up the facade for a while longer. When this is finally resolved you're welcome to rejoin us. I know a lot of people would be happy to see you safely returned. Also, I'm sorry for all that I'm burdening you with but keep an eye on Levi for me would you? For some reason he seems a bit distracted and it would be most unfortunate if he died or worse." He felt guilty for leaving all of it to one person but he trusted Rico implicitly. Even after her mistake with Isabel.

During the following moment of silence, what if's and other uncertainties hovered.

"Um... Sir?" Erwin waited to hear what she was about to say. "It's nothing. Just don't regret your choices, Commander." The line went dead after her somber words.

* * *

 

What was he supposed to do now? Flop on the couch? Turn on the television? Laugh maniacally? Eren felt so out of place that the awkwardness was suffocating.

He stood stiffly as the others made their way into the house, dispersing to different areas until the only people left were him and Levi. And boy, was it awkward. When alone with the man while conscious and coherent, he had nothing intelligent to say.

It was almost rude, how everyone just left without a word or backward glance. Levi didn't seem to mind.

Eren started when Levi took a step toward him. He nervously tugged on the hood of the coat he was wearing. "Petra and the others went to shower. While you were spacing out like an idiot she said to wait here for her to come look at your injuries. But before any of that I thought you'd want a shower first. I've a shower and tub. Want me to help you wash up?"

Eren could feel the blush suffusing his face. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Even if he couldn't fucking get in and out of the tub under his own power, he sure as hell had no intention of asking Levi to join him.

"I'll be fine," he choked out.

"C'mon. I'll show you the way." He was gently guided through the living room and up a spiral staircase to the third floor. They walked past a series of rooms. At the end of the wide hallway was another room. This one had an ornate looking door which Levi opened and gestured Eren inside.

It was a huge room. His old room at his last house could fit in a corner with tons of space to spare. It was also very clean. He felt even filthier as he took in its furniture and pristine rug.

And finally, his gaze alighted in the large double bed with it's apple white cotton sheets. It was then that he realized that this must be Levi's room. He shook his head and took a step back.

"Surely there is another room for me. I can't take your room."

Levi gave him a blank look. "Who said I was giving you my room? I've got to keep my eyes on you all the time. And no, I am not going to sleep on that piece of shit." He gestured at the dark colored sofa sitting innocently against the left wall. "It's definitely not made for sleeping on."

Eren panicked. "I'll sleep on it. Just give me a blanket and a pillow. Compared to a lot of places I've slept throughout my life, I bet the sofa will be heavenly."

"Eren," Levi lightly flicked his nose, "shut up and accept my hospitality. If it bothers you that much to share the bed, I'll take the floor."

Eren's eyes watered. "You can't sleep on the floor." Somehow the image of him lying on the floor while Eren lay in comfort made him feel guilty. He was already being so kind. Though most times Eren couldn't tell if he was being nice or plain sarcastic.

"I won't die or anything. Besides, this is the only floor I'd willingly sleep on. After all I clean it. Very often. You should hurry up and get in the shower. You'll be meeting with Petra soon. I'll be returning with some food." He gently ran his fingers through Eren's tangled hair and then pulled away.

Eren nodded and slowly turned toward the only other door in the room. Entering the dark bathroom he fumbled for the light switch, sighing when the room was flooded with light. He barely took in the gorgeous bathroom. Exhaustion was dragging at his consciousness and all he wanted was a shower and bed. Eyeing the large tub, he decided to shower instead. As much as he wanted to take a long nice bath, he was too tired.

Removing the cloak he stripped off his tattered, grimy clothing. He leaned into the shower stall and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. Stepping under the spray, he stood there a long moment then began the arduous task of soaping his body and shampooing his hair. By the time he was done he felt even more tired than before.

He carefully rubbed a towel over his body. There wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt in some way or another. His arm was still weak but he was relieved to note that it looked less swollen and the bruising was almost completely faded.

After wrapping a towel around his hair, he then pulled another around his body, marveling at its softness and went back into the bedroom.

He saw a white robe laid out on the bed and headed toward it. He was halfway there when he realised he wasn't alone in the room.

Clutching the towel tightly he cast a wary glance in their direction. Oh. It was just Petra.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," she smiled soothingly. "I thought Levi had let you know that I was going to examine you."

"H-he did, but..." he trailed off nervously. "I'm not dressed and you're... um... y'know."

"It's okay, Eren. You've nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides I need to check you before you dress."

Eren took an instinctive step back. He wasn't too comfortable with being naked around strangers.

Petra frowned at his obvious reluctance. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll go get Levi. He should be here with your food by now. I wonder what's keeping him? Wait here 'kay?" She flashed Eren a reassuring smile, and then went for the door.

Eren's shoulders sagged. Then he grabbed for the robe and hurried back to the bathroom to change. He didn't want anyone else coming into the bedroom while he was wearing nothing but a towel.

* * *

 

Levi was heading down the hall when he bumped into Petra. He stopped and raised his eyebrow in silent question.

"I did go to him but he looked a bit scared. I thought he was warming up to Mikasa and myself since he let us comfort him in the van but," she gave a forced smiled. "He trusts you, Levi. When I told him I'd come get you, he visibly relaxed. He practically went into meltdown mode when I told him he needed to be undressed for me to examine him."

Levi cursed under his breath. He frowned harshly at Petra and slipped past her, entering the bedroom, only to find it empty. Levi thrust the tray at her. "Take this. I'll get him out of the bathroom."

Petra took the tray and Levi hurried over to the bathroom door. "Hey Eren. I brought you some food. If you come out of there and allow Petra to look you over, then you can relax and then we'll talk about Isabel."

The door cracked open and wary blue-green eyes peered out. "I want you here," he whispered quietly,

Levi's chest ached a little at the vulnerability in Eren's voice. Already, whether or not Eren acknowledged it, there was a growing thread of trust between them. He felt safe with Levi and it made him a little happy.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid" he promised. "Now get your ass out here so we can get this over with before your food gets cold."

He held out his hand where Eren could see it. Slowly, he opened the door wider and then slid his hand into Levi's.

It was soft against his calloused hand. Velvety. An electric sensation shivered all the way up to his nape. He gently tugged Eren from the bathroom and smirked bemusedly.

The boy was enveloped in his robe. It was obviously short on him but it was wrapped double around him and Levi was pleased at the image Eren presented. All damp, his hair shiny and curly and wearing his clothing. He liked the fact that Eren was wearing something of his and felt a bit stupid for thinking like that.

He shook himself out of his stupor and tugged Eren further into the bedroom. Petra had set the tray on the nightstand and stood away nervously wringing her hands as if Eren were going to bolt at her reappearance.

He led Eren to the bed then paused. He put one hand on his shoulder and turned him so he looked directly into his eyes.

"Now tell me how you want to do this, okay? I can leave, I can stay. It's all up to you."

"Just sit next to me. I mean unless you aren't comfortable with it," he added hastily. Then he covered his face with one hand. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid."

"I'd be a little concerned if this didn't freak you out on some level. You're not stupid." Levi said, nudging Eren's hand from his face.

Eren swallowed nervously and glanced at Petra. "Alright then. Let's get this over with." He started to untie the robe.

Petra put her hand gently on Eren's to stop him. "Levi and I will turn our backs while you undo your robe. When you are done with that get on the bed and once you're there, cover yourself with the robe. I'll only uncover what I need as I examine you, is that okay?"

Eren gave a tremulous smile and nodded.

Levi dutifully turned his back and so did Petra. A moment later he heard him get on the bed.

"You may turn around now," he said softly.

Levi and Petra turned. He swiftly moved over to the bedside, staring down at Eren. The robe was pulled up to his chin. Only his bare feet, a portion of his legs and his fingertips poked out from underneath. He looked... scared and he wanted to make it go away. Coming to a decision, Levi went around to the other side of the bed and climbed onto it. He plumped up the pillows behind his back and settled beside Eren. Then reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Eren looked at their hands and smiled. Levi felt the urge to smile in return and quashed it viciously.

On Eren's other side Petra held the injured arm, asking him to flex and extend his fingers and then his wrist and then at the elbow. He did it all without complaint but Levi saw a slight pained grimace when he made a fist.

Petra laid Eren's arm back down and moved the robe to expose his abdomen. Occasionally poking certain areas and asking whether or not they hurt then continuing the examination.

"Did most of this happen when you fell?" Petra asked. "Or did you obtain these at a prior time."

Eren sighed. "It's difficult to explain."

"I'm listening."

Eren glanced over at Levi who nodded his assent. Eren averted his eyes to the ceiling and then took a deep breath. "Before I fell I was already sick. Injured, ill, whatever you want to call it. It's all because I was forced to heal numerous people in a very short period of time. I never got a break and it took a toll on my body.

"When I fell, those injuries were from a... physical source. They were different from the others you see because all these on my abdomen were absorbed from someone else. So in conclusion, these injuries from the fall are more in a line of other injuries. They had already started to heal on their own and would've been gone a long time ago but were unable to do so at their usual speed given the circumstances."

Levi and Petra exchanged glances. Eren's explanation was given with nary a stutter, but the underlying despair and sadness in his voice came through loud and clear. The boy had obviously suffered greatly. And even though the physical wounds would heal the scars left on his psyche would remain with him for a long time. That much Levi knew.

"Well, Eren, I'm almost done. I need you to tell me where you were hurt when you fell. You said your ribs and arm. What about your head?"

Eren pursed his lips and furrowed his brow in thought. Then slowly shook his head.

"And how does it feel to you now? The healing I mean."

"It's slower than it would be if I were healthy like before. I feel more fragile. Like I'm still broken somehow. I don't think it's physical..." He trailed off. A lost look consuming his countenance.

Levi sighed morosely. Of course he was broken. In spirit and body. How Eren was still determined was beyond him. He'd expressed his desire to die and yet it was like he was determined to live as well. Even as the boy was thinking of death, he held onto life with an unwavering grip. It was remarkable bordering on suicidal.

He was pulled from his sea of thought when Petra carefully arranged the robe back over Eren's body. "I'd say you're doing strangely well for someone with broken ribs and a punctured lung. Your breathing had decreased markedly on one side and yet it sounds almost normal now. You have a full range of motion with you injured arm and I can't even tell where it was broken. That's pretty amazing."

"I guess I just don't know when to die," Eren smiled wanly. "No matter how much I tear up my body it just knits itself back together. Guess I'd better try harder."

Levi scowled darkly and Petra appeared shocked.

"How about we don't talk about you dying and instead focus on getting you strong again." Levi let a tiny amount of the irritation, he felt at Eren's choice of words, color his voice. "Starting with a good meal that I worked my ass off to prepare. Petra are you finished?"

She nodded and started for the door.

"Petra?"

She turned around.

"Thank you." Eren smiled at her.

She reciprocated the gesture and waved as she exited.

"Why don't you change into something different? My closet is over there. Feel free to wear whatever. I'll just go get the tray off the nightstand while you change. Don't worry. I won't look."

Eren sat up clutching the robe to his chest. "Then you'll tell me about Isabel?"

"Yeah. We'll talk as long as you like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY LATE UPDATE I know. I was being super lazy for the past few months. This chapter is possibly the longest I've posted thus far, over 5k words. I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> Thank You For Reading.  
> ~c.heichou~*~


End file.
